Disney's Magic Matchmaking Service
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: Our two favorite characters Chloe and Alek find themselves in a talk show the host of the show makes a plan to get them together by making them perform dif scenes from the classic Disney movies Will the magic of Disney be enough to get them together?
1. The Show

_**Disclaimer: M does not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, or anything Disney. I only own my OC Blue! Enjoy!**_

A large building like the famous Colissium is where our story takes its place. Row after row the seats are packed with people. What are they waiting for you ask. You shall soon find out. In the center of this large circle is a large stage that is set to look like a talk show with a small yet comfy red couch on the left, a large plasma TV in the middle that is operated to come out of the floor and back into the floor for hiding. On the right side is one of those modern flying chairs also known as hanging chairs. The sides of the stage has a beautiful royal looking purple curtains that spread from the roof down to the floor in romantic waves

Classic Disney songs from the movies start to play. Bibbidy-Boppidy-Boo starts to play and a little bit into the song _poof_ a magic looking purple cloud with sparkles appear. The cloud starts screaming and clapping and as the cloud of smoke disappears in it's place is a brown haired girl, coughing, almost to the point of choking. The crowd stops clapping and screaming and dead silence fills the air as they stare wide-eyed at the girl.

The girl notices the crowd and stops her little coughing-choking fit. She stands up straight and clears her throat as she examines the crowd with her innocent brown eyes. Realization dawns on her as a breathtaking smile breaks her face and a twinkle appears in her eyes that holds the promise of magic and mishief. She pushes a strand of hair away from her face and a whirlwind of wind surrounds her in a small tornado not allowing the crowd to see her. When it subsides she is standing there in dark blue skinny jeans wearing a purple tank top that has small stars made of glitter all over it giving it a magical feeling. She was also wearing black heels. Her hair was no longer just brown but now had natural looking blond highlights. She had one of those microphone headsets on.

"HELLO PEOPLE!" The girl yelled out her voice booming across the Colliseum sized building. "HOW YA'ALL DOING TODAY!" The crowds response was in the form of claps and screams. She let out a short laugh and said "That's great! Are you ready for today's show!" The crowd screamed. "I can't HEAR YOU!" The girl yelled out putting a hand over her ear to listen better.

The crowd screamed even louder. Two cannons appeared behind the girl one on each side of her and out from them exploded fireworks and confetti as a large bright blue neon sign came down from the roof. Disney's "Magic" Matchmaking Show was the name on the sign.

"Are you guys ready for today's show!" The girl yelled out. The crowd screamed in response. "Alright, as you all know I'm your host, Blue, and this is…"

The crowd accompanied her yelling out "Disney's "Magic" Matchmaking Show!"

"And as you all know this is the show we're we set people up without them knowing using the power of Disney magic!" Blue yelled out getting a good response from the crowd.

"I don't know if you've heard but we've got some special guests today from

The Nine Lives of Chloe King!" The crowd yelled out even more excited. Blue laughed and said "Remember the rules everyone: The guests don't know that we're trying to set them up so don't yell out anything that can give it away, alright!"

"Now! Let's give a warm welcome to our two very special guests, Chloe and Alek!"


	2. The Agreement

_**M: M here bringing you another chapterDisclaimer: M does not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Disney, or anything associated with either of them. **_

_**This story is rated T just because I'm paranoid. Now enjoy the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

"Now! Let's give a warm welcome to our two very special guests, Chloe and Alek!" Blue yelled out as she pointed towards the center empty area of the stage a second later a big puff of the same smoke she had arrived in filled the area and when it disappeared there stood a very confused and shocked Chloe and Alek, who we're posed, there bodies tensed as if ready to attack.

"BLUE!" They yelled out surprised enveloping their faces as they relaxed their muscles and stood normally.

Blue grinned at them a sheepish grin, waved, and said sheepishly "Hi."

Chloe just looked at Blue dumbly blinking her eyes. Alek snapped out of it and said in his beautiful accent "Blue… where are we?"

"Where are you? Why… you're here!" Blue answered grinning a Cheshire grin as she extended her arms above her head and moved her hands around as she twirled in place showing them where they were.

Alek glared and said "Don't try to be slick Blue… only I can be slick…" He said closing his eyes giving an aura of pride.

Chloe and Blue raised an eyebrow as they turned their heads to look at him and Chloe muttered under her breath "Ya… you can't be slick either…"

Alek turned to glare at Chloe and in response she smiled sweetly at him causing his glare to soften up a bit. "Ooh nice one." Blue said grinning cheekily as she gave Chloe a high five.

"Blue…" Chloe started as she turned around only to come face to face with a crowd of who knows how many people all staring wide-eyed at her and Alek. She froze on the spot, her mouth opened but she never finished her sentence.

"What are you staring…at…" Alek said stopping as well when his eyes settled on the crowd as he stood very close behind Chloe. He took a step closer to her so that she could feel his breath on her cheek and he could rest his chin on her head a bit.

"What is this Blue…" Chloe and Alek said still staring at the crowd that was in turn staring back at them.

Blue grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head and said "Oh… um… this is my… talk show…"

Chloe and Alek's faces sharply turned to stare at Blue. It was amazing that they didn't get whiplashed. "TALK SHOW!" They both yelled at once.

_Aw… how cute… they even say the same thing and at the same time _Blue thought a slight smile gracing her lips. "Yep… this is my talk show…" Blue answered spinning in a circle slowly and carefully her hands behind her back gripping the other hand as she slowly walked with her head held high proudly to the flying(or hanging) chair.

Once she was in front of the chair she turned around to face Chloe and Alek and said "Please… Please… sit down" as she motioned over to the red couch that was across from her.

Chloe and Alek slowly made their way to the couch and Blue and the rest of the audience couldn't help but notice how Alek not only got closer to Chloe but how he lightly put his fingers on the small of her back to guide her to the couch. Not that Chloe noticed or at least pretended not to notice.

Alek sat next to Chloe and it was then that they noticed how small the couch really was. They had to move a bit to get comfortable. Alek had an arm resting behind Chloe's head on the couch his other arm resting on the armrest. Chloe was tucked into his arm; a bit of her weight on the left side of his chest while their legs we're stuck against each other.

"So… I guess… you probably want an explanation, huh" Blue said crossing her legs as she smiled her award-winning smile (and that's literal) at Chloe and Alek. The guests in questions mutely nodded their heads. "Ya… I thought so…" Blue said as a wry smile danced across her lips.

"This…" Blue started waving her hand around as if that showed for the large out of this world building. "Is the famous talk show Disney "Magic" and I, Blue, am the host."

"And how exactly did you become a TV show host at the age of… what… fifteen…" Chloe asked.

"And more importunately is it safe to be here with you running the show?" Alek asked raising his eyebrow. Chloe slapped his chest getting an "OW" from Alek along with a glare.

"Why do I always get asked that question by all my guest's on this show." Blue stated smiling largely as she tried to contain her giggles. "Yes it's safe and Chloe… you don't need to know…" Blue finished giggling. Large laughter filled the arena as the crowd laughed.

Chloe and Alek looked at the crowd with raised eyebrows and Alek asked "So... how did we get here…"

"And what are we doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Well by Disney magic of course!" Blue stated a little too eagerly. Deadly silence filled the area and all you could hear was the sound of a cricket chirping and that soon stopped as the whole crowd along with Chloe and Alek stared at Blue with a your-stinkin-kidding-me look. "Alright… alright… don't have to kill me…" Blue stated raising her hands up in the sign of surrender. "I just used my own powers to get you here."

The crowd murmured an agreement since everyone who was anyone knew that Blue indeed had special gifts and talents that tend to do with the supernatural and that she indeed had power. "And as for what you're doing here well isn't it obvious! You two are my guest stars!" Blue stated happily.

"We… are…" Chloe and Alek answered looking confused at Blue.

"Yep!" Blue nodded her head enthusiastically. "Now before you start asking what your suppose to do here it's really simple. You're going to be performing scenes from the different classic Disney movies."  
>"We are?" Chloe asked raising her own eyebrow. Blue nodded her head enthusiastically.<p>

"And now before one of you cough Alek cough say something rude like what's the point it's very simple. That's what this show is all about. Getting different guest stars to perform scenes from different classic Disney movies to show that no matter who does the scene if there's truth, faith, and…"

"Please don't say pixie dust…" Alek groaned out throwing his head back on the couch.

Blue stopped to glare at him. "NO! This isn't Peter Pan! Its truth, faith, and Disney magic!" She finished her eyes sparkling like jewels as her clasped hands were under her chin as she gazed into space. "I can just see it now! You two are gonna be amazing!"

"You really think so?" Chloe asked excitedly apparently accepting the fact that she was going to be performing and with Alek no less. Blue nodded her head. Chloe and Blue started squealing as they held each other's hand both daydreaming about the outcomes.

"HOLD ON!" Alek stated stopping their illusion and dreams. "Who said we were gonna do this anyway."

"Alek!" Chloe yelled glaring at him. "I did!" Blue along with the crowd nodded her head enthusiastically as she backed up Chloe.

"No! No! No! We're not gonna do this!"

"And why not!" Chloe yelled.

"Because! We don't have time for this! What about the Order! We have to keep training and it's my responsibility as your protector to keep you safe! What if the order sees this and comes after us here! What if they find us!"

Chloe's anger and happiness fell, and her face took on a crestfallen appearance. "Oh ya…"

"The Order? What are you talking about?" Blue asked confused.

"I've told you before the Order is a group of humans who are trying to kill us, the Maii people" Alek answered in a low voice (or so he thought he said it quite loudly since he was annoyed and the whole crowd heard him (not that they didn't know about the Order and the Maii and well everything about them cause they did) but he doesn't need to know any of that) as he glared exasperated at Blue.

"NO! You idiot! I know what THE ORDER is! I meant that what are you talking about them finding you here! That's impossible!" Blue stated getting up from her chair to stand Alek down (which didn't work since he was taller than both Chloe and her)

Before Alek could speak Blue kept talking. "They can't find you here since 1st of all I won't let them get near you and you know me when I say something I mean it. 2. This is gonna give you guys a break from training, school, stress, Maiiness, and the Order, and 3. The Order can't find you here since this is another dimension.

"Oh…" Alek said shocked. _Knowing Blue everything she said is… true…_

"See Alek! This can be a vacation! We're safe and everything!" Chloe said excitedly. "Can we do it? Please! Please! Please!" Chloe begged giving Alek the puppy dog eyes.

Alek sighed and said "If I had said no would it have stopped you…"

"No… it wouldn't… but having you say yes makes me feel less guilty…" Chloe stated.

"Fine… we'll do it… but only because the Order can't get to you here…so you're safe…" Alek said giving in.

"Yay! Thank you Alek!" Chloe said happily bouncing up and down before enveloping Alek in a hug and then quickly letting go her cheeks beat red when she realized what she did. Trying to hide her blush she muttered "If only the others we're here to see us performing…"

"By others you mean Amy, Paul, Jasmine, and your mom Meredith right?" Blue questioned since she couldn't help but overhear.

"Well yes but also… Bri…" She wasn't able to finish saying what she was going to say since Blue put a large chocolate chip cookie she got out of nowhere into her mouth stopping her from saying that dreaded word…name… whatever you consider it to be.

"I think I can arrange something…" Blue stated turning her back on Chloe and Alek (who Blue couldn't help but noticed had gotten tensed when Chloe had started to say that dreaded name and had visibly brighten when the word was not finished) as she faced the crowd.

"Alright! There you have it folks! Chloe and Alek have agreed to do the Classic Disney movie scenes!" Blue yelled through her headpiece raising her hand up in a victory pose as the crowd went wild yelling and cheering.

With a faint dust of a blush still on Alek's cheeks he said trying to get rid of the blush by going for the cool nonchalant I could care less that Chloe hugged me approach (which came a bit late in my opinion at least) "Besides since Blue is involve… and she's a maniac when it comes to well… doing what she does to the Order, I guess we'll be fine."

The camera zoomed into Blue's face as she giggled and said "It's true… I am a maniac…" She winked before the screen went black

_**M: Finished with chapter 2! I hope you liked it! I think we all know the dreaded word… name… person… thing… that Chloe was going to say. Good thing Blue was there to stop Chloe from saying it though. Am I right or am I right? Lol.**_

_**No matter how you feel whether it be happy, sad, angry, neutral, bored, excited or even if you're sick REVIEW! It's always good to review no matter how you are!**_

_**So Review!**_

_**BYE! Thanks for reading! See you next time!**_

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry if you thought this was another chapter but it's not. It's just a quick Author's note that is very valuable for the story. Ya know how this story is gonna be Chloe and Alek performing different romantic scenes from the classic Disney movies. Well, that is going to happen but I want you readers to feel like your involved in the process.**_

_**So in a review send me the movie you would like to see Chloe and Alek do a scene of and if there's a specific scene in the movie you want to see send it in too. I'll try to make a chapter of them performing it. And I might even make them sing so if there's a song from a movie you would like to see them sing, or have as the background music send it in as well. So basically send me in all your ideas and I'll try to make them happen in some way shape or form in this story. **_

_**Thank You,**_


	4. Rooming

_**Disclaimer: M does not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Disney, or anything associated with either of them. **_

_**If she did, she would do a movie (as in playing at the movie theaters) special for Chalek with this idea. **_

_**She only owns her OC Blue. **_

_**M: I just want to thank all of you who reviewed this story! **_

_**You guys are the Best!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

The camera zoomed into Blue's face as she giggled and said "It's true… I am a maniac…" She winked before the screen went black.

The crowd soon started to file out of the large building a couple seconds later. A minute later no one was left except Blue, Chloe, Alek, and the workers. Blue turned to face Chloe and Alek who we're still sitting on the couch, comfortably I might add, and said "Ya know you guys can get up now, unless of course you'll rather stay that way."

Chloe immediately shot up like a bullet causing Alek to stumble a bit as he got up from the couch. A rather large blush was apparent on her face while Alek just had that damn confident smirk he always has on his lips. "Alright, so let me fill you in on the other deets that aren't nearly as important but at the same time are so so important" Blue said rambling.

Chloe and Alek had a look of huh on their faces as Blue started rambling about who knows what. There were some particular things that caught their attention. Like:

"Now normally the guest stars usually stay in another hotel but you two are going to be staying here in this very building. You see it's so big cause it has every kind of facility you can imagine. Hotel, Restaurant, Gym, Spa, game room, training _grounds_, and so much more." Blue said as she signaled for them to follow her as she started walking. She was moving her arms around excitedly as she used her hands to express herself. Chloe and Alek walked a couple steps behind her only paying attention every once in awhile.

"You see…" Blue said as they started walking up the steps. "Normally the guest stars don't usually stay here but since you have to deal with the Order and all I figured its best that you stay here, where you have almost everything you can imagine you'll need. I mean if you want you can still leave and go to places but of course with extra protection since you don't know your surroundings."

_These stairs are never ending _Chloe thought as she started to slow down and lag behind Blue and _Alek_( which she hated to do since he'll probably taunt her about how she needs more training if climbing stairs is too tiring for her) Chloe didn't expect what Alek's reaction was though. He slowed down as well till he was next to Chloe, leaving Blue like 10 steps ahead of them, babbling about who knows what to the air.

"Tired?" Alek asked smugly as he gave Chloe his famous smirk which she found oh so _cute_… _WAIT A MINUTE! CUTE! I don't find his smirk cute! It's Alek for Pete's sake! _Chloe thought to herself. _I meant to say that I found it oh so annoying… ya that's it… annoying._

Chloe was brought out of her thoughts by Alek's voice. "Chloe did you hear a single thing I just said?" Alek asked looking amusedly at Chloe's face that turned red from embarrassment. _She looks so adorable when she's embarrassed_ Alek thought to himself a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. _Wait a minute! Chloe Adorable! Nonsense! Sure she's cute… GAAH! What's happening to me! _Alek thought to himself.

"Of course I heard you!" Chloe yelled out indignantly glaring at Alek. "Unlike you I actually listen to what people have to say."

"Chloe… did you say something?" Blue, who was getting closer to the never ending stairs exit while Chloe and Alek we're still near the beginning but yet still hadn't notice that they weren't behind her, asked.

"Um… No… I didn't…" Chloe yelled lying. _I can't believe how easy lying has gotten for me _Chloe thought. _It's gonna have to stop. I have to make an effort to stop lying._

"Chloe… what's your answer?" Alek asked breaking Chloe away from her thoughts.

"Huh… What?" Chloe responded confused as ever as she turned her head to look at Alek.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. Just answer. Yes or No" Alek asked his forehead scrunching up a bit as his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Chloe.

"Oh um… Ya sure…" Chloe answered totally confused as she ransacked her brain trying with all her might with her very being to somehow remember what Alek asked her.

"Really?" Alek asked surprise showing on his face as he stared at her.

"Um… ya… really…" Chloe answered as she bit her bottom lip getting more worried by the second thanks to his response wondering what in the world she had just agreed to. She didn't have to wait long to find out though. Alek stopped causing her to stop as she bumped into his back lightly. "Alek… what are you doing…. Why you stop?" Chloe asked.

Alek never responded since he turned around to face her, grabbed her by her arms and swung her till she was on his back. "AAKKK! ALEK! What are you doing!" Chloe shrieked out, instinctively wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist, where his hand soon took hold of her legs securing a bit more.

"Carrying you." Alek answered simply as he started walking quickly up the steps.

"WHAT! WHY! Put me down NOW!" Chloe hissed out, her lips almost touching his ear.

Alek smirked and said "No. I asked you if you wanted me to carry you since you we're tired and you agreed."

Chloe felt a blush rise to her face. _Oh man…_ She thought before burying her head on his back trying to hide her blushing out of embarrassment face. _Wait a minute… since when does Alek care if I'm tired or not. Since when is he so nice…_

_What am I doing! Why am I giving Chloe a piggyback ride! Since when do I care if she's tired or not! Why did I even ask her if she wanted me to give her one! _Alek yelled to himself in his mind. "If you want I can carry you "marriage" style" Alek offered to Chloe.

He heard a muffled eep and a still muffled but slightly louder no come from Chloe. It then dawned on him what he had just asked. _Did I just ask Chloe if she wanted me to carry her "marriage" style! What is wrong with me! _Alek thought to himself as he felt a blush start creeping into his face.

It was then that he noticed that Blue was only 5 steps away from the exit and they we're still half-way there. So he sped up and a second later was jumping from railing to railing in the twisted stairway till he got right behind Blue. "Oh and just a heads up the "hotel" your staying at isn't really a "hotel" it's just a private floor so you two will be the only ones on the floor" Blue rambled never noticing that they hadn't been with her(at least that's what they thought) She turned around and got the shock of a lifetime. Alek was giving Chloe a _piggyback ride_.

Blue was not at all surprised by this or at least that's what she pretended since no expression of shock crossed her face when her eyes settled on them. In fact no form of reaction was apparent on her face. Her face was neutral and bored looking as she took on the sight. "Should I even bother asking..." Blue said in a monotone voice as she looked at Chloe and Alek, her arms crossed over her chest as she put most of her weight on her left leg as she raised an eyebrow at them.

The couple (or at least that's what she liked to call them) nodded their heads no. "I don't even wanna know…" Blue said letting a sigh escape her lips as she uncrossed her arms and turned around to open the door. She had to fight the smile that was trying to break across her lips. _It looks like the Disney Magic is already working. _Blue thought as she finally let a small smile grace her lips.

Meanwhile, behind her, Alek and Chloe had both simultaneously let out a breath they hadn't even known they we're holding. _Good. It looks like she doesn't know that we weren't behind her _They thought simultaneously.

But you see Blue had known that they weren't behind her she just kept up her act since it was part of the show. This stairway was filled with the TV show's recording camera's. The whole audience would see the film later tonight. So whatever Alek and Chloe we're doing or we're talking during this long flight of stairs everyone would know. Blue herself would see it later tonight as well, though she had a feeling she knew what had happened.

Once Blue opened the door, she allowed Alek (with Chloe still on him) to walk through first into the blinding light and she soon followed closing the door behind her. The _three musketeers_ (Blue, Alek, and Chloe) were standing in a rather large, spacious, and very long hallway.

Portraits of Classic Disney movies filled the hall's walls going from a movie cover to portraits from the characters of the movies(Ex: Peter Pan movie cover, portrait of Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, the Crocodile and so on) To photos of people… well couples to be exact.

As they started walking through the long hallway Alek, but especially Chloe looking at the photos wide eyed in amazement and joy.

"All the photos are the other guest stars we've had here, and there right next to the area of the last movie they did a scene of before they left. Notice that each movie has an area like you'll see the Cinderella movie poster, portraits of the characters, and then pictures of the guest stars." Blue said as they walked through the hallway, the only noise besides their breathings and the occasional "Look Alek" from Chloe was the _clack clack_ _clack_ of Blue's high heels.

Finally after several minutes of walking in the _never ending(_if you ask Chloe) hallway they came upon a door, which Blue opened and once again allowed Alek(and Chloe who was still on his back looking more relaxed then before) to go first, soon following after them, closing the magnificent door of Disney behind her.

They entered a rather large, spacious hallway. The flickering, blinking luminescent lighbulbs from light grey almost hardly colored ceiling hanging lamps illuminated the hall only enough to see the first step in front of you and that's it. Thanks to their Maiiness Alek and Chloe could see perfectly fine in the hardly there light(how Blue could see they'll never know but once again it _is Blue _there talking about so of course _she _could see. I mean its _Blue)_

The tiles on the floor we're a light grey and the walls we're a pastel off-white almost crème but some of the paint was chipping off due to old age. There were at least 10 wooden doors, 5 on each wall. _A bit creepy as in I can just see someone getting killed or eaten here in a horror movie _Chloe and Alek thought, not knowing that the other person was thinking the same thing.

Blue started to make her way towards a _specific _door, one in the middle to be exact, digging through her jeans pocket(no doubt searching for the key) as she said "Ya know Alek, you might want to let Chloe off now."

She turned her head slightly to look back and couldn't help but smile lightly as she saw a slightly blushing Alek letting a majorly blushing Chloe off of his back. And Blue could have sworn that she heard Alek mutter sadly something along the lines oh right before letting Chloe down.

She turned around to face the door as she took out a rather large set of keys from her pocket and started filing through them looking for the correct key as Chloe and Alek slowly made their way towards her. "Please excuse how run-down this place looks it's just that it's been awhile since our guests have stayed here" Blue said, her tone of voice apologetically. This of course was a lie since they make all their guest stars stay here. The whole horror movie getting killed or eaten vibe from the hallway for some reason always made the guests stick together more (which usually resulted in helping the whole matchmaking set them together thing)

Once she found the set of keys, 3 _identical_ keys, she unhooked them from the rather large gold keychain, before putting it away once again into her pocket. She kept 2 keys in her left hand while her right hand held the 3rd key which she was using to open the dark wood door that's wood was chipping slightly too. You could see that this wood was well-worn out yet it made it look a bit comfy in some weird-way.

As she opened the door Blue said "Oh by the way, you two are staying in the same room."

"WHAT!" Chloe and Alek (who was not expecting this at all but wasn't really complaining) yelled.

"Oh don't worry it's a deluxe suite so it's really nice and comfortable" Blue said as she opened the door, signaling for Alek and Chloe to enter. Alek had to softly push Chloe into the room since she had apparently frozen on the spot. Once they we're inside Chloe snapped out of it and looked around the room widely.

_It's true. This is a deluxe suite_ Chloe thought to herself. Even though the outside hall gave you a bit of a bad impression the room itself was absolutely _glorious. _To their left was a dark blue marble counter that showed a bit of the crème and wooden kitchen that looked absolutely _cozy _even though it was very spacious. The walls we're a nice soft light dusty brown color and had a small simple design of a cross made out of small crème colored dots in the middle of each wall.

To their right was a red wine sofa that looked quite comfy, with a matching love seat, a nice brown rug that looks straight out of Aladdin( the magic carpet except in light dusty brown) with a large plasma TV on a glass TV set with a Blue-ray DVD player and surround sound system.

Further ahead was the dining room with a dark brown dinner table and on the ceiling was a rather large, beautiful gold and crystal chandelier. Behind all that she could see 3 different new polished wooden doors and if she strained her eyes she could see further down that there seemed to be two crème color French doors that, if she wasn't mistaken, led to a balcony.

_This could be a beautiful apartment. It kind of reminds me of Alek's… I mean Valatina's house._ Chloe thought as she stared wordlessly with her mouth a bit open at the suite. She could feel that Alek was really close to her for she could feel his body feet and their shoulder's we're brushing. She took a peek at his face and saw that he too was amazed by the sight of the suite.

"I knew you would like it" Blue stated in a I knew it voice from behind them. They turned around almost as in sync to see her standing at the door her left hand on her hip as she leaned her weight on her right foot, as she stood there smiling lightly. "You're on the highest floor."

We'll have fun" Blue stated as she threw the two keys she was now holding in her right hand towards the marble counter where they fell with a little _ting perfectly _before she turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her leaving Chloe with Alek… alone…

_**M: DONE! I hope you like this chapter! It had a cute Chalek moment for all of ya. Well if you want to read more REVIEW! Please! Pretty please with Alek (or Chalek your choice) on top!**_


	5. Arrangements

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I just want to say thanks for all the readers and reviewers of this story! You really make my day! I also want to say that all your ideas are great! I'll try to incorporate them somehow into the story! Now on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Disney, or anything related to it. She only owns her OC Blue or any other OC that may make an appearance in the story.**_

_**Recap:**_

We'll have fun" Blue stated as she threw the two keys she was now holding in her right hand towards the marble counter where they fell with a little _ting perfectly _before she turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her leaving Chloe with Alek… alone…

"What just happened?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not really sure" Alek answered before he shrugged his shoulders and said "We might as well get comfortable" as he made his way to the couch, flopping onto it as if it were a bed, grabbing the remote, and started flipping through the channels.

Chloe rolled her eyes and said "Well why your busy doing _nothing _I'm going to do something _productive _and look around." She had deliberately placed extra emphasis on nothing and productive. She started making her way towards the closest wooden door to see what it leads to.

"That's not being _productive_" Alek stated mocking her by putting emphasis on productive like she did right before she opened the first door.

Chloe froze, her hand gripping the doorknob before she turned around slowly looking at Alek, no expression on her face, and she said "Oh really then what _Alek _do you call productive?"

Alek looked at her a smirk perfectly in tact on his face and he said "isn't it obvious?"

"No it's not" Chloe answered.

"Being productive would be coming over here to relax and get comfortable on the couch with _yours truly" _Alek smugly said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he gave Chloe his famous mischievous smirk opening his arms wide as an invitation. His smirk soon vanished when he saw Chloe, _His Chloe, _make her own mischievous smirk that could almost… _almost _rival his.

He couldn't help but watch as she slowly sauntered over to where he was. He couldn't take his eyes off her… not that he ever could really… but… something was different. His eyes snapped wide and "Oof" was the only thing he was able to say as Chloe plopped herself onto the couch… well more precisely… plopped herself onto his _stomach_.

"What are you doing?" Alek's strained voice said as he placed his weight on his elbows to hold himself up. His action made his chest be right next to Chloe's face and allowing him, if he wanted to of course, to place his head on hers.

Chloe closed her eyes and leaned back a bit stretching her hands on the couch to prop herself up, ignoring how close Alek actually was to her as she said "I'm just doing what you said to. I'm relaxing and getting comfortable." _Ha. Let's see what he says to that!_

"So you find sitting on me comfortable." Alek's cocky voice broke though Chloe's proud train of thought. She cracked one eye opened to look at Alek's face that once again had his cocky grin taking resident on it.

"I knew you found me irresistible. Let's face it. I'm great at everything I do. No matter what it is. Even being a couch for a beautiful girl." "Not that I mind" Alek added as an afterthought winking at Chloe, a sly grin on his face, as her face started to burn (thanks to a blush)

Chloe didn't know what to respond to that. Luckily, she didn't have to since the doorbell rang followed by a continuous, annoying, knocking. Chloe got up quickly and roughly as she said with her face still burning "Oh shut up Alek" as she made sure to press forcefully onto Alek's chest (trying to but in vain) to give him pain as she used him for a leverage to get up from the couch…er… well… his stomach… as she made her way to the door.

She could hear Alek's silent but yet not so silent thanks to her super hearing laughter behind her (no doubt at her reaction) as she headed towards the door. Her hands balled into fists as she heard Alek's laughter.

_That Jerk! He probably thinks I'm like every other girl out there who thinks he's the hottest thing on Earth! He's laughing cause of my reaction to him calling me beautiful! URRGH! Why did I blush! It's not like I believe him! I would be the last person he would call beautiful and besides! It's not like I want him to find me beautiful!_

Even though she was thinking that she couldn't help but feel sad knowing that he didn't find her beautiful but she didn't know why she felt like that. The anger she was feeling soon diminished into sadness. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm down, plastering a smile onto her face as she grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

She could feel Alek's eyes trained on her back as she opened the door to find a boy… guy… um… teenager… standing there awkwardly. The teen looked to be around Chloe's age. He had black spiky hair and for some odd _inexplicable _reason the tips of his spiky hair we're green… as in bright green… but it made him _oddly_ attractive.

He was a bit taller than Chloe but way shorter than Alek. Chloe couldn't help but notice that his hair was the same color as his eyes that almost look like they we're painted onto his face. He was shuffling his feet nervously and his hands we're hidden inside of his faded blue jeans.

When he saw Chloe his eyes widened and a blush appeared making his sickly pasty skin turn a deep shade of red and he moved his head down to stare at his shuffling feet. "Um…hello…" Chloe started awkwardly as she stared at the awkward yet cute but odd looking guy as the words _why is this guy here_? Shamelessly (for she felt bad thinking it) crossed her mind.

"Who's at the door?" Alek yelled out slowly putting more weight on his elbows as he pushed himself up a bit more to try to get a view of the door but his eyes were side-tracked by Chloe's left hand that was moving through her hair. Oh how he longed to move his hand through her hair in a romantic way of course. He couldn't help himself but imagine it.

Chloe keenly and purposely ignored Alek and his question. The guy's head snapped up looking a bit alarmed when he heard Alek's voice. Just as Alek could easily see him (though he was slightly distracted at the moment so he hasn't seen the green hair kid standing at the doorway) the boy could see him.

Alek's attention was of course taken by the strange male voice coming from the opposite side of the door. He immediately got up and zoomed over to the door to be standing a bit to the left and behind Chloe menancly as he stared down the guy making the guy more nervous than he was.

Once the boy's eyes took in Alek and saw his slightly ruffled hair his blush rose even more and he squeaked out nervously as he stuttered"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were busy! I'll come back later!" his blush rising even more making him look like a ripe tomato.

Chloe, ignoring how close Alek was to her since she felt his chest literally on her back, stared curiously at the boy wondering why his face was turning even redder than before as she answered "No. No. We weren't busy."

As an afterthought Chloe opened her mouth to say something but Alek beat her to it saying it himself. "Who are you?" Of course Alek said it rudely and tensely as he scrutinized the boy with his gaze.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!" The boy stuttered out his face looking as if it was going to explode from how red it was now. "M-My name is Jeffrey. I-I work on the network" 'Jeffrey' said nervously as he pointed to the name tag on his bright green shirt that had Jeffrey scribbled on it. He then stuck his hand out for a handshake quickly adding "You know… Blue's show... "

Chloe, as expected, kindly took his hand in hers feeling calmer knowing that he works for Blue and said nicely "Chloe." The boy seemed to relax a bit as Chloe smiled at him and a small smile was seen on his lips. As he turned to look at Alek giving him his hand for a handshake, Alek did nothing. He just stared at him, making Jeffrey nervous once again.

"This is Alek" Chloe said nicely motioning with her head towards Alek. "Excuse his rudeness. He's a bit short when it comes to manners. Something about keeping a tough guy front or something…" Chloe said making her eyes widen as she feigns innocent as Alek glares at her.

"What do you want?" Alek rudely says.

"Um… I just came to see if you needed anything…"

"No we don't. You can leave." Alek answered still glowering at him.

"Alek!" Chloe snapped slapping him on the stomach.

"What?" Alek answered looking a bit annoyed.

Chloe glared at him before turning her attention back to Jeffrey and said "Don't mind him."

"So do you need something?" Jeffrey asked.

"No. We're fine. But thanks anyway." Chloe said smiling slightly. "Would you like to come in?" Chloe offered.

"N-No thanks." Jeffrey said as he caught Alek's glare. "I-I'm still working."

"Oh alright." Chloe answered.

"We'll I'll better go." Jeffrey said as he turned around to leave. "Oh wait!" He said turning around to face Chloe and Alek again (much to Alek's annoyance) "Blue told me to tell you that if you need her you know where to find her."

He turned around and ran away into the Disney hall as Chloe yelled "No! We don't! Jeffrey! Wait!" But he was gone, Chloe's voice falling on deaf ears.

Chloe took a step out the door but was stopped by Alek's grip on her wrist. "Let him go." Alek muttered.

Chloe looked at the empty hallway for another second before turning around and closing the door behind her. Once the door closed, Chloe turned to glare at Alek and hissed out "What was that about!"

"What was what?" Alek answered.

"That! With Jeffrey!" Chloe hissed out her voice rising a bit.

Alek shrugged his shoulders. "I was just being myself. What's the problem?"

"You were rude! As in really rude! The poor guy has done nothing to you!" Chloe yelled.

"I was just being how you said I was. Rude." Alek answered smirking.

"Alek… Alek… Ugg! I can't stand you!" Chloe yelled as she pushed past him heading to check out the rooms.

"Where you going?" Alek asked as he watched Chloe.

"To check out the rooms which _someone _didn't let me do beforehand." Chloe answered putting extra emphasis on the someone.

Alek shrugged from behind her and with that same cocky smirk said "Hey don't blame me. I just offered. You didn't have to take it." _Though I'm glad you did._

Chloe didn't answer knowing full well that it's true. She didn't have to. She just felt like messing with him. She opened the first door on the left to find a normal looking bathroom. She opened the second door that was on the right wall a little bit after the first door and found a bedroom.

A deluxe suite bedroom. It was huge! The walls were painted a light shade of purple (or violet) the carpet that took over the whole floor of the room was a nice looking red. But even though the room was huge it hardly had any furniture.

There was a large dresser on the right side of the room along with the closet that was open and had tons of clothes in it already. The large King size bed was in the center of the room against the wall. Its bedspread was red a brighter shade of red compared to the carpet. Two light wooden nightstands were on each side of it.

Only two things' we're on the left side of the room. One was a pretty large full body mirror and the other one was a door. Chloe had been frozen on the spot at the door with Alek right behind her as she took in the room. "Whoa…" She muttered. Alek nudged her softly and she stepped into the room.

She went to investigate the closed door and found herself looking into a deluxe suite bathroom. This one was way larger than the other bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath" Chloe announced.

"Alright. I'll join you." Alek answered giving her a mischievous smirk. Chloe just glared at him, deciding that she wasn't going to fall bait to him. "How are you gonna do that, anyway, since we didn't bring any clothes." Alek said when he noticed that she wasn't going to start fighting with him.

Chloe's face looked crestfallen and she said "I-I didn't think of that."

Alek rolled his eyes, playfully, and headed to the nightstand where a phone was located. "Let's call Blue."

"You have her number?" Chloe questioned.

"No I don't. But I figure that whoever answers will."

Alek dialed the number that was in the small address book and a machine came out saying "Greetings…"

Blue's voice than rang out "Chloe and Alek…"

The machine's voice took over once again. "If you need Blue you know how to find her." It then disconnected.

"Well… that was a waste of time…" Alek said scowling.

"I don't know how to contact Blue… do you?" Chloe asked as she dejectedly sat on the bed.

"No… I don't…" Alek answered softly as he sat next to her, looking at her with a soft gaze. _I hate seeing Chloe like this. I wish I knew how to contact Blue. Blue, we need you here…_

_Poof _A large purple looking smoke appeared filling the room, blinding Chloe and Alek. They soon started hearing coughing. Once the smoke cleared their eyes settled on the intruder, who was currently coughing her guts out. "BLUE!" Chloe and Alek shouted.

Blue immediately stopped coughing and straightened up looking at Chloe and Alek. "Yes?" She asked.

It was then that Chloe and Alek noticed how Blue was dressed. "Why are you in…?" Chloe started.

"Construction clothes?" Alek finished.

Blue looked down and indeed she was wearing construction clothes. She was wearing white pants and a white tank top with a yellow construction vest on top of it. She also had a utility belt with different kinds of tools in them and she was wearing the yellow hard hat.

"Oh this… I was working on the set…" Blue answered sheepishly. "But anyway why did you call me here?"

"How did you get here?" they asked simultaneously ignoring her question.

Blue's face took on a confused look. "How? You called me?"

"No we didn't? We couldn't?" Chloe answered.

It started to dawn on Alek. "You didn't but Alek did." Blue answered confirming Alek's thought.

"How?" Chloe asked confused.

"He said well thought that he needed me to be here so here I am." Blue answered joyfully.

"That's how we call you?" Chloe asked.

"Yes or you can actually say out loud Blue I or we need you here." Blue answered shrugging. "So anyway what do you need?" Blue asked again getting a bit impatient as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh… um…" Chloe started.

"She wanted to take a bath but I informed her that we don't have anything here so she can't and she wants to know how she can get her things to take a bath." Alek answered for Chloe.

"Oh don't worry about that. The dresser and the closet is already packed with brand new clothes for each of you. Including undergarments so do don't worry." Blue answered. "Is that it?" Chloe and Alek nodded their heads.

"Alright so if you excuse me I gotta go finish constructing the set for the first scene." She snapped her fingers and she was gone only a small batch of the purple smoke staying in her place and that soon dissolved away.

"Well it looks like we can take a bath now" Alek answered. Chloe didn't answer as she went to the drawer. She opened a drawer and immediately closed it, blushing. She went to the other drawer, opening it, and grabbed some _clothing _along with some comfy shorts and a tank top and started heading to the large bathroom.

"Why do you get the large bathroom?" Alek questioned.

"Because" Chloe answered as she went into the bathroom.

"That's not an answer!" Alek yelled right when the door shut. He made his way to the dresser wondering why Chloe blushed when she opened the first drawer. On opening it he couldn't help a grin spread across his face. _Oh Chloe it's like you've never seen boxers before_. He grabbed one and got grey sweatpants along with a white undershirt tank top and made his way towards the hall bathroom.

Right before he closed the bathroom door, he heard knocking. He made his way over to the door and when he opened it he found the Jeffrey kid from before nervously standing there… again. Once Jeffrey noticed that Alek had answer he said "Sorry to interrupt again…" Alek raised his eyebrow as the kid started babbling out an apology. "But I forgot to give you the scripts for the first scene." Jeffrey said quickly once he saw Alek's annoyed look.

He pushed the scripts onto Alek's hand and ran away… again. Alek rolled his eyes as he closed the door dropping the scripts on the counter as he once again made his way to the bathroom. _That Jeffrey kid is getting on my nerves_ Alek thought to himself as he stepped into the shower. He then started thinking on how he had called Chloe beautiful. _Why did I tell her that! That wasn't suppose to slip out!_

_**An Hour later:**_

Chloe finished her bath and had just opened the door to find Alek sprawled all over the bed his head on top of his arms as he watched a basketball game on the TV that had come out of nowhere. "Where did you get the TV?" was Chloe's first question.

"The TV comes out of the roof. You just have to click the button on the remote for TV" Alek answered.

"Alright that's great." Chloe answered dryly. "Now what are you doing on my bed."

"Who said this was your bed?" Alek questioned glancing over to Chloe.

"Me. You get the other room."

"Ah but you see the other room is not a bedroom." Alek answered.

"Of course it is! Blue wouldn't give us a deluxe suite that only had one bedroom!"

"Oh but she did." Alek answered.

"BLUE! I need you here right now!" Chloe yelled.

A couple seconds later the same purple cloud filled the room and once it subsided their stood Blue coughing again in the same outfit except now her face had dirt smudges on them. "What?" Blue asked.

"Blue I haven't looked at the last room but right that it's another bedroom." Chloe questioned.

"Um… uh…" Blue started looking nervously from Chloe's questioning gaze to Alek's raised eyebrow are you gonna say the truth face. "Gotta go! Bye!" She poofed out of there so fast that Chloe didn't even have time to react. Alek heard Blue's voice ring out in his head. _I hate you._

Chloe ran out of the room with Alek at her heels. She opened the last doors roomed and ran in to only stop in shock. It wasn't a bedroom. It was a training room. It had all different types of equipment. Like a punching bag, bamboo sticks, weights, bars, anything someone would need to train was there.

"See told you." Alek said from behind her. "So I guess that your bedroom just became ours. I'm hungry. Let's go eat something."

Chloe slowly followed after him in shock that Blue would give them a suite with only one bedroom meaning only one _bed._ She was snapped out of her shock by Alek getting a frying pan and asking "What do you want to eat?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and said "anything." A second later she said "You know how to cook?"

"Of course" Alek responded as he started taking things out from the fridge that was stocked with everything you would need to cook. Chloe went and sat down at the counter. She then noticed the large piles of paper.

She grabbed them and said "What's this?"

"Hmm…" Alek said looking over from what he was cooking to Chloe who was holding up the stacks of paper. "Oh that kid Jeffrey stopped by again and said that was the script for the first scene."

"Oh…" Chloe started putting it back as something more interesting caught her attention. What caught it? Alek cooking.

"I hope steak is okay" Alek said as he placed a plate of a delicious looking steak in front of Chloe followed by tomatos and rice.

"Steak is great." Chloe answered as Alek took a seat next to her and they started eating.

_**An Hour Later:**_

"Alek I can't believe I'm going to say this but that was the best food I've ever eaten you're a great cook. How come I didn't know that you could cook?" Chloe asked as she got up and started washing the dishes since Alek cooked she decided to clean up.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Alek answered flopping onto the couch to relax.

Chloe rolled her eyes smiling slightly and answered "that's such a cliché sentence."

"I know but it's true" Alek answered grinning slightly himself. After Chloe finished cleaning she went and sat down next to him to watch TV. After an hour of watching TV Chloe's eyes started to droop.

She couldn't help it. After eating a delicious meal, watching TV on a really comfortable couch, next to Alek who was really warm she couldn't help but get sleepy. A couple seconds later she fell asleep her head falling onto Alek's shoulder.

Alek looked over to Chloe when he felt the extra weight on his shoulder and couldn't help but smile when he saw her sleeping. He watched an hour more of TV before turning it off and carefully picking Chloe up.

He then took her to the bedroom and carefully and softly placed her on the bed putting the covers over her. He sat down on the bed and couldn't help but brush a couple strands of hair that got in her face. His hand then slowly cupper her cheek as he leaned down and softly kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight, love" He whispered before moving away or at least trying to.

Chloe unconsciously grabbed Alek's arm and wouldn't let go. She ended up placing her head on it slightly and snuggled into it. Alek tried to carefully peel her off his arm but failed. _She has a tight grip_. "Alek…" He felt himself perk up when he heard her say his name in her sleep. He strained to listen to the rest but was slightly disappointed on what he heard next. "I don't wanna train tonight…"

Even though he was disappointed on what he heard, _why am I disappointed though? _He thought, he couldn't help the small smile that graced his face and the light chuckle that escaped him though at how childish Chloe was awake or sleeping and he felt considerably happy now knowing that Chloe dreamed of him. His chuckle made Chloe curl up into a ball and snuggle closer.

He decided to succumb to Chloe's grip and layed down next to her on top of the covers. She snuggled into him more and he watched her as she slept at least for an hour. When he finally felt her grip loosen he tried to carefully peel her hands off his arm but she tighten her hold again. There was only one thing to do. _Blue, I know it's late but I need you here right now. And be quite! Chloe's sleeping!_

A couple seconds later Blue materialized out of thin air wearing light blue pajama pants along with a blue tank top. "What?" Blue said sleepily annoyed. "Do you… want… at this time… of night…" She said rubbing her eyes a bit angrily and annoyed as she let out a yawn.

"SSHH!" Alek whispered. "Chloe's sleeping!"

"Oh right…" Blue said yawning again not looking at Alek or Chloe but the floor. "So what do you want?"

"Help…" Alek whispered.

"Why would you need h-help…?" Blue trailed off as she looked up and saw the adorable sight before her. "Oh… that's why." She said instantly becoming awake as she fought the smile threatening to break her face.

"I need you to help get Chloe to let me go." Alek whispered.

"Really? You look pretty comfortable if you ask me." Blue whispered smiling mischievously at him.

"I am but that doesn't matter. I need you to help me get Chloe to let go so I can leave."

"Leave? Where are you going?" Blue questioned.

Alek rolled his eyes and said "Not leave as in leave but leave as in going to sleep in the couch."

"Why? Aren't you sleeping in this bed with Chloe? I mean that's why it IS a King sized bed."

"No I'm not. Chloe doesn't want that and I'm going to respect her decision."

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Blue squealed silently.

Chloe murmured "Alek…" again but trailed off so neither Blue or Alek heard what she said next.

"By the sounds of it looks like she wants you to stay here…" Blue whispered smiling largely.

"No she doesn't. I know her." Alek said. "It's not right for me to sleep here with her if she doesn't want me to."

"Aw! You're such a gentleman!" Blue swooned and squealed out.

"Chloe doesn't find me such a gentleman." Alek whispered more to himself then Blue.

"That's cause you don't let her see you as a gentleman" Blue stated in a matter of fact tone as she started floating in the air, crossing her legs to be sitting Indian-style in mid-air.

"How are you-oh never mind" Alek muttered. "And what do you mean?"

"Well your always acting like a cocky, sarcastic, innuendo loving, excuse my language cause I never talk like this: bastard, around her." Alek just looked at Blue with his eyes wide. "But then there are times that you show her the real you."

"And who's the real me?" Alek questioned.

"Well the cocky, sarcastic, innuendo loving bastard is part of the real you but your also a caring, sweet, protective, good-hearted guy. And you've shown your true nature to her several times." Blue stated smiling.

"And how do you know I am?" Alek questioned.

Blue looked at him with a your seriously asking me that face and said "Alek. It's me. You know me by now. I know this stuff." Alek nodded his head like okay yeah I get ya. "Aright now close your eyes."

"Why?" Alek questioned.

"Because I have to think of a way to get you out of Chloe's grip without waking her and…" Blue stopped trying to think of an excuse. "And I don't like it when people watch me think so close your eyes." Alek rolled his eyes but followed Blue's order and closed his eyes.

Blue waved her hand around and a camera appeared in her hand. She then took a photo of the adorable couple and made the camera disappear. "Alright I got it."

Alek opened his eyes and said "What's the plan?"

"Be ready to make a run for it when I say now." Alek nodded his head. Blue concentrated and when her eyes opened they we're glowing purple. Chloe soon became outlined in purple and was raised carefully into the air and soon her hand let go of Alek right as Blue said "Now!" Alek dashed out of the bed and made a run for the door.

"Alek!" Blue hissed as she put Chloe back down into the bed, making Chloe lose the purple outline. "Watch out for the…" Alek was about to run into it. "Door…" Blue stated rolling her eyes as she made the door get a blue outline and become transparent so that Alek could rush through it instead of hitting it.

Blue then walked through the wall like a ghost to see Alek trying to get comfortable on the couch. She rolled her eyes and blinked them 3 times straight so a pillow and a blanket would appear on the couch for Alek.

"The things I do for you" Blue stated as she saw that Alek's eyes were already drooping(alright so she sprinkled a little bit of sleeping dust on him so that he would fall asleep quicker especially since the couch isn't made for sleeping so sue her) "Night Alek…" She then stuck her head through the wall into Chloe's room (once again like a ghost) and said "Goodnight Chloe." She then vanished but not before leaving a note on top of Alek.

_**M: Done! Wow! This is 19 pages on Microsoft Word! Longest chapter yet! Lol! I hope this had lots of cute Chalek moments for ya. I loved this week's episode. It was so sad yet beautiful. **_

_**Alek's so sweet to Chloe and I loved how he came to Chloe and her mom's rescue. And how Meredith hugged him lol. She might approve of him now.**_

_**I can't wait to see next week's episode. I want to see the Brian and Alek fight. I hope Alek punches him back or that Chloe get's pissed at Brian for hitting Alek! **_

_**Spoiler: Next chapter will be the first Disney movie scene so be ready!**_


	6. A Wish, A Beast, and A Tangle

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Disney, and anything related to it. She only owns her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear in the story. Now Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"The things I do for you" Blue stated as she saw that Alek's eyes were already drooping(alright so she sprinkled a little bit of sleeping dust on him so that he would fall asleep quicker especially since the couch isn't made for sleeping so sue her) "Night Alek…" She then stuck her head through the wall into Chloe's room (once again like a ghost) and said "Goodnight Chloe." She then vanished but not before leaving a note on top of Alek.

Chloe slowly woke up to find herself in the bed. She was confused. _When did I go to bed? _She thought. _And I'm sure it was a lot warmer too. _She slowly got up and stretched like a cat lightly wondering where Alek slept last night and then it hit her. _I'm going to kill him!_

She slowly made her way out of the bedroom door, her eyes immediately searching around for Alek to give him a piece of her mind. She was going to kill him! How dare he sleep on the same bed as her without her permission! She went straight to the training room, no doubt in her mind that he would be there. She opened the door only to find the training room empty.

Nothing was out of place. Everything was the way it had been yesterday. She then stormed out of the training room to the kitchen but he wasn't there either. _I swear if he left_ her thought stopped mid-way when she heard his steady heartbeat. She followed the noise to the _couch_. She stormed over there ready to yell at Alek only to stop when she caught sight of him… _sleeping_.

She instantly felt bad for what she had assumed. _He… slept on the couch…_

Her eyes softened as she gazed at his face. _He looks… different… when he's sleeping… relaxed and… well… just wow…_

Her hand started moving of its own accord towards his face to comb through his blond hair. Though she never got the chance to because all she did was lightly touch his hair that his hand grabbed her wrist and he sprang up immediately pinning her against the floor his hand outstretched claws out ready to strike.

"ALEK!" Chloe yelled.

Alek noticed that it was just Chloe and retracted his claws.

"Sorry."

"How did you do that? Why did you do that? I thought you were asleep!" Chloe blurted out as Alek still loomed over her.

"A lot of training. It was just a reflex. You never know when an assassin may sneak up on you and I was sleeping. What were you going to do?" Alek fired back.

"Um… I was…uh…" Chloe was at lost for words. It's not like she could tell him that she was going to comb her fingers through his soft looking hair. "I was going to… bonk you over the head!"

Alek didn't say anything but he did raise his eyebrow. "Yeah I was going to bonk you over the head since I kept calling your name but you wouldn't wake up!" Chloe said deciding to go with her stupid story.

"Oh really? You sure that's the truth?" Alek questioned.

"Yes! Of course it is! Why would you think I'm lying?" Chloe questioned nervousness seeping into her voice.

"Oh no reason. Just the fact that I'm a very, very, light sleeper so I just find that hard to believe." Alek answered smirking down at Chloe.

Chloe felt a blush rise to her face. She didn't know what to respond. Luckily she didn't have to since the door opened with a loud _bang_ and in came zooming in the boy from yesterday, Jeffrey. Once he caught sight of Alek and Chloe, on the ground, in a _compromising _position he started blushing immensely immediately thinking the worst.

"I'm SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO INTERRUPT! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Jeffrey shouted covering his eyes while turning around to look away. Alek and Chloe immediately got up with Chloe yelling "We weren't doing anything! You didn't interrupt!" A large blush covering her face.

Alek, on the other hand was staring at Jeffrey with an eyebrow raised up as seriously questioning this guy and his timing. But he couldn't miss out on a chance to embarrass Chloe so he pasted his perfect smirk on his face and said "Sadly" right after Chloe finished her sentence.

Jeffrey cautiously turned around and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge in but…"

"How did you get in here?" Alek questioned immediately going into Protector Mode when he noticed that this Jeffrey kid somehow barged in though the door was lock.

"Um… with this key…" Jeffrey stuttered out showing a key.

"And where did you get that key?" Alek questioned taking a step closer to him his hands balling into fists. So he was scaring the guy on purpose so what.

"B-Blue gave it to me…"

"And why would she give you that key?" Alek questioned.

"Alek I'm sure whatever the reason Blue gave him the key has something to do with what he was going to tell us. So let him talk." Chloe said.

Alek took a step back but got closer to Chloe. Jeffrey cleared his throat trying to calm down and said "Um… I came rushing up here as fast as I could. You're really late and Blue's having a fit and… and…" He wasn't able to finish talking since he froze mid-way due to nerves but luckily he didn't have to finish. What he said was enough.

"We'll head over there after we change…" Chloe started.

Jeffrey interrupted yelling "NO! NO! You can't! We don't have time! We have to go! NOW!" Apparently Jeffrey was totally terrorized of something or someone else because he grabbed Chloe and ran out the door dragging her with him.

"CHLOE!" Alek yelled as he went after them. For some reason Alek couldn't enter his Maii mode and was only able to run at regular speed (that was fast but Jeffrey thanks to pure scare and adrenaline Jeffrey was running even faster) before they knew it Jeffrey had arrived to the TV show's set with Chloe.

"THERE HERE!" was the only thing Jeffrey was able to say before Alek got there and punched him, sending him flying towards the other side of the building as he ripped Chloe out of his arms and into his.

"GOOD! YOU'RE HERE!" Blue said completely ignoring the fact that Alek had just sent one of her workers into a coma… possibly… but knowing Jeffrey… there's no getting rid of him…believe me... she's tried.

"What took you so long? Were behind schedule! Immensely behind schedule!" Blue yelled out as she came over waving around a script.

"Um… were sorry… we didn't know about this…no one told us…" Chloe said cringing as she pushed herself more into Alek's arms hoping that he would be a shield from Blue's wrath.

"Didn't know! Didn't know! You had to have known! You got the scripts!" Blue yelled looking wild and crazy and if you ask Chloe, Alek, or any worker that was present they would have sworn that they saw lightning crackling in Blue's hands.

"Blue… we did get the scripts but no one ever told us that we had to be here." Alek said tightening his hold on Chloe.

"Alek… Chloe… you… uggh!" Blue yelled. "I even left you a note as a reminder to be here!"

"What note?" Alek and Chloe asked.

"The one… that I… left… last night… on Alek's chest… you couldn't have missed it…"

"Oh um… it must have fallen…" Chloe said as she remembered how Alek had attacked her.

"But Blue the kid who gave us the script said nothing about a rehearsal today or what time so it's really not our fault." Alek smoothly said.

"What? Are you kidding me? You actually weren't told…"

Chloe and Alek shook their head. "URGH! LILI! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! NOW!" Blue yelled out as she searched the premises with blazing eyes.

Chloe and Alek couldn't help but notice several things at the moment.

Jeffrey was still out cold and no one even spared him a glance let alone check to see if he was okay.

Blue was wearing black skinny jeans, with a dark blue shirt that had glitter sparkled all over it that in the back said in big bold white glittery words DIRECTOR, with black and pink tennis shoes.

And lastly they noticed that the whole crew was searching for Lili and saying "Where's Lili? Find Lili! LILI!"

There was a loud commotion backstage. People yelling and things crashing into the floor. A young girl around the age of 17 came bursting out of the backstage area yelling "SORRY!" as she dodged crewmembers.

"LILI!" Blue yelled once she caught sight of her. Lilli came running over, stopping when she was in front of Blue leaning over gasping for breath.

"Lili! Where were you?" Blue questioned putting her hands on her hips.

Lili stood up straight and said while pushing back her platinum blond hair (its edges where dyed bright pink) from her face "Sorry Blue. I was just out in the town and didn't notice the time until a couple of minutes ago. I swear I came here as fast as I could."

Blue rolled her eyes and said "yes yes alright but that's not the problem here."

"It's not?" Lili questioned confusement apparent in her pink eyes.

"No it's not. What's important here is that Alek and Chloe didn't know about today and the time." Blue answered crossing her arms on her chest as she raised an eyebrow at Lili. "Do you have any idea why?" Blue questioned.

"Yep. I sure do" Lili said grinning slightly. "It's cause they talked with Jeff." Lili said grinning amusedly showing her sparkling teeth. "Where is Jeff anyway?" She questioned looking around as her pink eyes roamed the area.

"Jeff?" Chloe and Alek questioned looking confused. "We talked with Jeffrey" Chloe said.

Blue sighed and turned around to face Chloe and Alek and they could see by her eyes that she was tired as she said "Jeff is Lili's nickname for Jeffrey. The boy doesn't like it but Lili's a stubborn one so he can't do much about it." She then turned around to glare at Lili again and said "Lili, if I recall correctly, I remember sending you to deliver the message, not Jeffrey."

"Oh yeah… about that…" Lili started her eyes straying from their search for Jeff to look at Blue. "You see I was going to do that but I was running a bit late and I had to go meet up with Matt… you know Matt, right… for our date… so I sent Jeff instead…"

Blue looked annoyed as she said "Lili as much I am happy for you and Matt, you still had a job to do. If I wanted Jeffrey…"

Lili interrupted saying "Jeff."

"If I had wanted Jeff…" Blue started again rolling her eyes. "To deliver the message then **I** would have sent him myself. Remember, Lili, as my assistant it is your job to make sure that whatever errand I send you on gets done…"

Lili opened her mouth to say something but Blue continued "by you, not by anybody else."

"Yeah I got it…" Lili said as her eyes started wandering again looking around for Jeffrey. "It won't happen again… HEY! LOOK! THERES JEFF! I FOUND HIM!" Lili said excitedly her pink eyes glowing with excitement as they landed on Jeffrey's unconscious form.

"Lili…" Blue started but Lili completely ignored her.

"Hey JEFF!" Lili yelled out waving her hand as she ran passed Blue, Chloe, and Alek towards Jeffrey.

Blue sighed and turned around to face Chloe and Alek. "That's Lili, my personal assistant."

"She's your personal assistant?" Alek questioned as he and Chloe stared at the oddball named Lili try to awaken the other oddball Jeffrey from his um… _accidental _slumber (caused by Alek)

"Isn't she a bit… I don't know… "Chloe started as she broke free from Alek's hold (much to his disappointment).

"Young and crazy" Blue finished for her. "I suppose she is but I'm a TV show host and I'm 15 and for crazy… well… we all are so she fits in quite nicely." Blue said shrugging her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you check to see if Jeffrey's okay?" Chloe questioned looking worriedly at Jeffrey's still unconscious form. "Alek hit him pretty hard."

Blue looked over and said while shrugging her shoulders "Nah. He's fine. He's had worse." "Anyway, you two better start rehearsing so bring out your scripts" Blue stated turning around to go sit in the Director's chair.

"Um… we don't have the scripts…" Chloe started nervously.

"Are you kidding me? He didn't even give them to you!" Blue yelled glaring daggers at Jeffrey's slumped from in Lili's arms.

"No! No! He gave them to us! We just left them!" Chloe started.

"Why!" Blue yelled looking incredulously at Chloe.

"In case you haven't notice Jeffrey didn't even give us time to change out of our pajamas before dragging us here" Alek stated dryly.

"Pajamas?" Blue questioned. It was then that she noticed what Chloe and Alek were wearing. "Oh… I see…well… I guess it doesn't matter… just say the script from memory."

"We can't" Chloe answered.

"Why not? You must remember something. I mean it's from the movies."

"You see… it's just that… we haven't exactly looked at it…" Chloe answered.

"You haven't read it!" Blue yelled.

Chloe nodded her head no.

Blue huffed out in annoyance before handing over her script. "Here use mine for now. I have it all memorized anyway. Look through it for a couple of seconds and then we can rehearse it." Chloe and Alek did what they were told. Soon it was time to start the rehearsal.

"Alright the crew is just finishing up some last minute details and then we can start." Blue stated walking over to Chloe who was nervously looking at the stage with a look of horror on her face. Lili was trailing behind her looking at her clipboard, eating a muffin. Alek was right next to Chloe pretending not to be nervous, when in truth, he was nervous as hell.

It also didn't help that they were both still in their pajamas since Blue refused to let them or anybody else to go up and get them a change of clothes. The way she looked at it was that if you can give a great performance wearing pajamas then with the costumes you'll do amazing.

"It's ready!" The crew yelled getting off the stage.

"Alright! Thanks!" Blue yelled inclining her head a bit to nod at the crew.

"BLUE! I'VE JUST BEEN INFORMED THAT THE STAGE IS READY!" Lili yelled… right… into Blue's ear.

Chloe and Alek cringed from how much pain Blue must be in now thanks to Lili's yell. It was pretty painful since Blue cringed and slowly turned as if she was rusty glaring at Lili as she hissed out "Geez… Thanks… **Lili**."

Lili nodded her head in acknowledgement of the thanks and yelled once again. "THANKS GUYS!" Lili yelled right next to Chloe, Alek, and Blue's ear making them all cringe and shoot her glares.

Lili just looked at them smiling and nodded her head before she caught sight of Jeffrey limping around the stage holding an ice bag to his swollen face. "JEFF! JEFF! WAIT UP!" She yelled running at him. Jeffrey jumped and looked around and once he saw Lili running at him, he turned around and ran away from her with Lili at his heels.

"JEFF! WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" Lili yelled leaving behind a confused Chloe and Alek, along with a could care less that's a usual thing Blue and crew.

"LILI!" Blue yelled. "GET ME A CHOCOLATE DONUT WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" "Do you guys want some?" Blue questioned Chloe, Alek, and her workers. Chloe and Alek shook their head no confused as ever and honestly a little bit stunned while the whole crew nodded their heads yes.

"LILI! CHANGE OF PLANS! GET ME AND THE WHOLE CREW CHOCOLATE DONUTS!" Blue yelled out as Jeffrey ran out of the building into the streets with Lili at his heels.

"OKAY! I WILL!" Lili yelled back from outside. Blue nodded her head, content, and looked at Alek and Chloe who hadn't said a single word throughout the whole "conversation."

"Does she always do that?" Alek questioned still staring at the door with a hint of worry in his face.

"Yep" Blue answered.

"Why? Does she like… like… Jeffrey… in a weird creepy way?" Chloe questioned worriedly.

"Nope. Not like that at least." Blue answered. "She just has this weird infatuation with him… I think it has to do with his hair being like hers or something." Blue said shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "Alright you two enough chit chat it's time to get this rehearsal started. Alek stay next to me. Chloe, get on the stage." She ordered.

Chloe and Alek parted Alek going to stand next to Blue and Chloe to the stage. "Alright now Chloe I want you to go into the bed and pretend that you're sleeping. Remember where doing the…." Blue explained the whole scene in a second.

"Alek once Chloe finishes and the curtains close so the crew can change the scenery head to the left entrance backstage alright. Cause then your scene comes in." Blue whispered to Alek as Chloe started rehearsing her scene.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Blue yelled. "STOP! JUST STOP!" She yelled waving her arms around like a maniac as she got out of her Director's chair. "That was simply HORRIBLE! Chloe! I need you to make me believe that you really are…." Blue said. "Alright. Take two!" She sat down again.

The scene happened and once again Blue had to stop it. "THAT WAS HORRIBLE! SIMPLY HORRIBLE! ONE MORE TIME! GO!"

The 3rd time it went just as bad so Blue decided on something. "NO! NO! NO! This is A DISASTER! Alright you know what. We'll just work on this scene later. Maybe you just need to relax." Blue concluded. "Alright Alek let's do your scene. Chloe, stand next to me.

Chloe and Alek changed positions. Alek's scene started. "CUT! CUT! CUT! IT WAS BAD! Alek! Same thing I told Chloe! You have to make me believe that you are the character! DO IT AGAIN!"

The scene was played and once again ended quite badly. The 3rd time it came out just as bad so Blue decided to practice another scene. "Alright… you know what… you two have probably never acted and it's just nerves. Maybe you'll relax in this next scene since you two will be interacting." Blue concluded.

Alek and Chloe went up on the stage and started doing the scene. "NO! NO! NO! CUT! CUT IT ALL!" Blue yelled jumping off her chair and storming onto the stage. "This is HORRIBLE! What is the matter with you two?" Blue demanded.

"We're sorry. It's just really nerve-wracking and…" Chloe started to say but Blue interrupted her.

"No EXCUSES! This is horrible! I don't believe you are who you're playing and you're not even getting the lines right or showing emotion!" Blue stated.

"Well incase you don't know it's quite difficult to switch from one character to the next in such short time between scenery changes. I think Chloe and I are doing pretty well" Alek defended.

"I don't know do I!" Blue said.

"Aye! I know what it's like! I'm constantly changing characters! You two know that! Why I'll be a normal girl one second next I'm a pirate and the second after that I'm a fairy! So trust me when I say that I know how it's like to be a completely different character in a couple of seconds. So you might want to think about that next time you try to be a smart-ass Alek!" Blue shouted.

Alek cringed and took a step back and his face become one of a puppy that just got in trouble. Blue took a deep breath trying to calm down and said "Alright… I think I know what your problem is…"

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"That you two just have no clue how to relate or act like a character."

"Or it could just be that were not actors…" Alek muttered.

Blue and Chloe glared at him. "I think you two need to experience for real before you can perform it…" Blue stated.

"What do you mean?" Chloe questioned.

"I mean that it's time we take…" Blue answered but was interrupted by a loud crash as Jeffrey ran by knocking over people and almost sending Blue sprawling onto her guy Red (they haven't officially announced it but everyone on the set knows there together already) but he did end up making Chloe almost fall but Alek grabbed her before she could fall so she ended up pressed against his chest.

"I got you" Alek whispered into Chloe's ear receiving a shiver from her and a blush. He grinned when he felt and saw the shiver and blush. He could have sworn for a second that he heard the click of a camera taking a photo (courtesy of Blue and her crew members… shh… it's a secret) but pushed the thought away.

"JEFFREY! WATCH IT!" Blue yelled out as Red steadied her but it was too late Jeffrey was already out the door… again. Lili soon came running into the building literally throwing and pushing people who were and weren't in her way aside to make a path for herself.

"JEFF! WAIT!" She yelled as she zoomed past Chloe, Alek, Blue and Red. "AW! HOW CUTE! THE TWO COUPLES!" She yelled running past them.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Blue and Red (couple 1) and Alek and Chloe (couple 2) yelled out after her.

"AND WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE DONUT!" Blue yelled.

"I'M ON IT!" Lili yelled running out of the building in hot pursuit of Jeffrey. After a minute everything was back in order. Alek had let Chloe go and Red had let Blue go and the crew was back on their working track.

"Anyway… what was I saying again?" Blue questioned.

"You said and I quote "I mean that it's time we take…" Red said walking past them carrying a large piece of scenery.

"Oh right… WAIT A MINUTE! RED YOU WERE LISTENING IN!" Blue yelled out but Red just gave her a smirk before going backstage. "Jerk…" Blue muttered glaring at Red's retreating back before a light lovey-dovey smile broke through her face.

"Um… Blue… you in there…" Chloe asked breaking Blue out of her reverie of the last date Red and her had been on… last night to be exact(if you count making the script for the scenes they were going to use today a date)

"Yeah I'm here. Alright anyway what I was saying was that it's time **we **take a…" Blue stopped short wondering what word to use. "A… fieldtrip…" She finally decided.

"A fieldtrip?" Alek questioned.

"Yes a fieldtrip" Blue stated stubbornly. "We'll leave in 5 minutes so go to the bathroom if you need to or just do whatever I don't care." Blue stated. "AND WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE DONUT!" Blue yelled stomping off the stage to go look outside for Lili.

"Okay… then… I'm going to guess that this is another daily regular thing…" Alek muttered getting a short laugh from Chloe.

"It is" Everyone answered at the same time, not stopping what they were doing.

"Okay… Creepy…" Chloe whispered to Alek grinning slightly making him grin back in return.

Blue appeared out of thin air… literally. Chloe couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a completely different outfit. She was now wearing dark brown cotton pants with a pink cotton button down jacket along with furry pink boots.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Chloe questioned.

"You guys ready to go?" Blue asked completely ignoring Chloe's question.

"I guess… but we haven't changed clothes yet…" Alek said.

"I warned you in advance." Blue stated as a large gust of wind started surrounding her, Chloe, and Alek.

"But…" Chloe and Alek started.

"Too late now!" Blue yelled and a second later _poof _a purple cloud appeared over them and when it disappeared Chloe, Alek, and Blue were gone. The crew stopped what they were doing for a second and started looking around; they looked at each other with questioning gazes, shrugged their shoulders and continued to work.

_**SOMEWHERE:**_

Three purple clouds appeared. One was in a small cottage room on a bed, and the other one was in a creepy looking mansion-castle in the deep woods. The last one appeared on a cloud that was in perfect view of the other two purple clouds.

The first one to disappear was the one in the small cottage room. In its place was Chloe, lying down in the bed fast asleep. The second purple cloud disappeared next and in its place was a very confused Alek, but something was definitely odd… he was… _frozen_. The last cloud to disappear was Blue's leaving in its wake a girl having a coughing attack.

"I seriously need to fix that." Blue said to herself once her coughing attack subsided. _There's gotta be another substitute instead of smoke _she thought to herself. She was broken out of her thoughts by a bird that decided to be annoying and landed on her head chirping and pecking her.

"Shoo!" Blue yelled moving her arms around wildly as she shooed the bird off of her. "Stupid bird…" She muttered rubbing the spot on her head where the bird pecked her. _What am I here for again? _She thought. It then hit her. _Oh right! _She shook her head and got up from the cloud and started looking around.

"Now let's start the magic!" She whispered as she started moving her hands muttering things as magic started to slowly move from her palms out into the air towards all directions. "Time to visit!" She thought happily vanishing to only come back 5 minutes later. "Alright now to start the plan! First things first! Chloe!" She started jumping from cloud to cloud till she got to the towers roof.

**VERY IMPORTANT! QUICK AUTHOR NOTE! **

**M: Sorry to interrupt but I just want to let you all know that what you read that happens in the "fieldtrip" is what happens in the scene Alek and Chloe shall perform. So I'm letting you all know that this scene is a mix of Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, and Tangled(Not necessarily in this order) Also I'm going to put a bit of a casting here so you guys can imagine who plays what. So continue this a bit of a spoiler that's necessary:**

**Alek-Plays a mixture of Cinderella's Prince, Beauty and the Beast's "Beast", and Flynn Rider.**

**Chloe-Plays a mixture of Cinderella, Belle, and Rapanzul.**

**Jeffrey- Plays Maurice.**

**Lili- Plays the pack of rabid wolves**

**Meredith (Chloe's mom) Plays Mrs. Potts**

**Paul- Plays Chip Potts**

**Amy-Plays the Wardrobe**

**Jasmine- Plays Lumiere (the candle and I'm going to make him a girl and shall just be called Jasmine)**

**Valentina- Plays Cogsworth (shall also become a girl and shall just be called Valentina)**

**Brian- Plays Gaston**

**Le Fou- Shall be played by Brian's Dad Whitney and shall be known as Whitney**

**Blue- Who knows. She shall be several different characters. **

**Sorry for the interruption. Enjoy!**

_**Scene Continues:**_

She then made herself invisible and snuck into the room to find Chloe asleep. She clapped her hands and a rooster did its thing making Chloe wake up and yawn stretching.

"Another day…" Chloe said getting up yawning and stretching. _Wait a minute… where am I?_ Chloe thought. Blue whistled silently and soon two little blue birds wearing clothing and several mice appear. Chloe couldn't control what came out of her mouth next "Why hello my little friends" Chloe said smiling._ What's wrong with me? _

_Wow… this is ironic… she's a cat… and she's friends with birds and mice _Blue thought to herself silently laughing. _Well at least I know that my spell works._

Blue snapped her fingers and music soon filled the air as Chloe started to sing

"A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes."(If you want play the song and just imagine Chloe singing it) As Chloe sang the only thought running through her head was _what am I doing!_

It finished as she leaned against her window frame looking out at the view. "I had a beautiful dream" Chloe started to say to the birds and mice. "What it was about? Why, I was dancing with the most wonderful and handsomest man I have ever seen." Chloe explained to her friends. _What am I talking about? _Chloe thought to herself.

_Oh this is rich _Blue thought. "Do I know him?" Chloe asked. "No I don't but he seemed so familiar. But alas, he was only just a dream…" Chloe finished off dejectly. The birds chirped sadly at the news. "Oh but don't worry if I wish hard enough it may very well come true." Chloe started. _What in the world am I saying!_

"What is my wish you ask? Why it's to have the most wonderfulest adventure ever!" Chloe said dreamily as she stared out her window. _What the h-_

_Alright. Time to check out with Alek. _Blue thought before disappearing and appearing in the creepy mansion-castle. _Ooops… I froze Alek… Either way I have to fix him… hmm… but how…I GOT IT! _

Soon Alek's face grew a bit of hair and so did his hands and his teeth extended a bit. (Just think of how Scott and Derek from the show Teen Wolf look when they transform into werewolves except cuter)

_Now to watch things unfold_ Blue thought as she unfroze Alek while she disappeared and appeared back on her cloud.

**With Chloe:**

"Goodbye Father! Be careful!" Chloe yelled as she waved as her father went off on his horse heading towards the woods. _Father? What is this? _ A strong gust of wind came out of nowhere making Chloe wrap her cotton brown cloak (think of what Jasmine from Aladdin wore when she would escape the castle) around her blue and white dress (Belle's outfit from Beauty and the Beast)

Chloe's peace was destroyed by the annoying man Gaston coming into her house once again to try to make her his wife.

**With Chloe's Father (Maurice):**

Maurice had gotten lost in the woods and lost his horse and cart thanks to some wolves coming to attack. He had fallen off the cart and was currently getting chased by the pack of rabid wolves. He thankfully found a gate and was able to close it.

Once he turned around he found himself looking at a creepy castle. He knocked and the door opened by itself. He went in to see if someone could help him and well… you all know the story. To make it short. Maurice is being held captive by Alek. Chloe finds her horse and goes with him to the creepy castle.

She knocks on the door and enters. Jasmine whispers to Valentina "A girl! She may be the one to break the curse!" So they get introduce, they show her where her father is and Alek finds her. Chloe, though scared of Alek, makes a deal with him that she'll stay if he lets her father go and he does.

Alek takes Chloe to the top of the castle, the tower, to be exact, and says "This is your room. I hope you'll be comfortable…" Alek mutturs angrily.

"And…" Jasmine prods.

"I hope you'll join me for… dinner…" Alek mutters before closing the door hard.

"Alek this may very well be the girl who breaks the curse!" Jasmine says joyfully as Alek, she, and Valentina make their way to the room that holds the red rose and a basketball. (Yes I made it a bit different)

"The petals are falling… more and more each day onto the basketball… there's no way that girl will break this curse…" Valentina says.

Jasmine glares at her, hits her, and says "You don't know that!"

**With Chloe:**

Chloe was crying on the bed from sadness. The Wardrobe (Amy) says "What's wrong?" Chloe explains to her what happened. "Now… Now… Alek is not all that bad… he's just… rough around the edges… but once you get to know him he's quite nice." The Wardrobe says trying to soothe Chloe.

"I do not plan to get to know him! I do not wish to KNOW HIM!" Chloe yells heartbroken. Alek was at the door getting ready to knock to invite her for dinner and he heard her. He grew angry and stormed off followed by Jasmine and Valentina.

"She does not wish to know me! Fine! Then so be it! She shall stay locked up in that tower forever!" he yelled.

"You don't mean that!" Jasmine shouted.

"I DO!" Alek yelled grabbing her while Valentina hid with fear.

"ALEK! PUT JASMINE DOWN!" Mrs. Pott (Meredith) yelled. Alek grumbled but did as she asked and let Jasmine down. "Good boy. I shall go talk to the girl." Mrs. Pott said as she hopped away.

There was a knock on the door and once it magically opened (that's Blue working) Mrs. Pott came in followed by her son Chip (Paul) "Now, now child, Alek is a wonderful guy. You just have to get to know him." She tried to soothe Chloe.

"I do not wish too!" Chloe yelled.

"WOW! YOU'RE A GIRL!" Chip yelled looking at Chloe with amazement in his eyes.

Chloe stopped crying and soon was just sniffing as she laughed a little bit. "YOU MAY BE ABLE TO BREAK THE C…" The Wardrobe grabbed him making him stop talking as she shushed him. So Chloe spent the rest of the day talking with the Wardrobe, Mrs. Pott (who came with a small portable kitchen to cook Chloe lunch) Chip, Jasmine (when she arrived), and a bit with Valentina.

"So Chloe…" Jasmine said, the wheels in her head cranking (ironic since she's a candle and Valentina's a clock) as she started forming a plan. "What do you think a guy should do… if he wants to have dinner with a girl that's up in a tower and does not wish to get to know him…"

"Um… well… he should… climb the tower somehow… and ask her once he gets to the top…" Chloe started.

"That's fantastic! Oh look at the time! I really must be going!" Jasmine said. "Valentina! Mrs. Pott! Come with me!"

"What? Why?" Valentina asked as Jasmine started pushing her out the door.

"Can I come?" Chip asked.

"No. You must stay here!" Mrs. Pott demanded.

"Aw… I never get to hear the good stuff…" Chip said sadly.

Chloe laughed and started to comfort him.

**On the other side of the door:**

"What?" Valentina questioned loudly once the door closed.

"SHH!" Jasmine whispered. "They can't hear this! Walk with me!" She then started um… bouncing I suppose further down the hall. Valentina started to protest but Mrs. Pott hit her over the head so she followed.

"Alright, I have a plan to get Alek and Chloe together." Jasmine stated.

"For the last time, I've told you that it's not going to happen" Valentina stated.

"Tell us the plan." Mrs. Pott said happily.

"Alright… we…" Jasmine told them the plan.

"It's BRILLIANT!" Mrs. Pott yelled.

"It's not gonna work! And it's absolutely ridiculous!" Valentina shouted. "And who says that Alek will even want to go through with it."

"HE will! Trust me!" Jasmine stated.

"But…" Valentina started but Jasmine and Mrs. Pott were already on their way to conduct the plan. First they had to see if Chloe would agree to it.

"Knock knock. It's us!" Jasmine sang with glee as she opened the door to find Chloe talking to the Wardrobe.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jasmine asked.

"Fashion!" The Wardrobe responded laughing gleefully making her chest drawers open and close. _Wardrobe without knowing it, you just made my plan easier. _

"Oh really!" Jasmine soon started talking to Chloe and the Wardrobe about fashion.

Mrs. Pott on the other hand after finding Chip following them had sent him to bed. "It's passed your bed time" was her only response to his questioning why's.

"I always miss out on all the fun!" Chip pouted going into the cupboard to sleep.

Mrs. Pott let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and made her way to Alek's chambers where Valentina was stationed to convince him. Mrs. Pott didn't have to be near the door to hear the shouting and the crashing of no doubt her precious vases.

She opened the door and found Alek throwing _her _precious vases at Valentina who was dodging them. "ALEK!" Mrs. Pott yelled. She went unheard by Alek and in his anger he ended up grabbing her and was about to throw her. "ALEK!" She yelled thumping him over the head.

"OW!" He yelled dropping her and quickly catching her.

"Alek! You ought to be ashame of yourself! HOW DARE YOU THROW MY VASES AT VALENTINA!"

"Sorry…" Alek muttered. "Valentina was just rubbing in my face that a girl like Chloe would never fall for me."

"NO! NO! Chloe could fall for you!" Mrs. Pott comforted shooting daggers at Valentina who mouthed it was a misunderstanding before running away from the room. Mrs. Pott rolled her eyes and said "Alek why don't you invite her to dinner"

"She already said she didn't want to" Alek stubbornly responded looking sadly into the glass that held the rose and basketball. The Enchantress's words haunted him.

_If a girl does not truly fall in love with you before the last rose petal falls on the basketball you and the rest of the people in this castle shall stay like this forever._

"That's because you didn't ask her too nicely" Mrs. Pott said.

"Now lets get you clean up and more presentable." Mrs. Pott stated making Alek go take a bath.

Jasmine on the other hand was still talking about fashion when Valentina came rushing into the room. She rolled her eyes knowing that it went wrong with Alek and that Mrs. Pott was fixing it. It was time to set the plan rolling… more… "Chloe, I think the Wardrobe has the most beautiful dress ever for you!"

"I do?" The Wardrobe asked.

"She does?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. Remember that beautiful dress… perfect for a nice dinner…" Jasmine stated winking at the Wardrobe. The Wardrobe looked confused so Jasmine had to bonk her and said "The pretty gold dress."

"OH! YES I DO!" The Wardrobe stated shuffling till she found it. Chloe carefully brought it out and once she unzipped the zipper that held the dress hidden she gasped.

"It's beautiful!" Chloe stated.

"You can have it" Jasmine and the Wardrobe said together.

"Oh I can. Why, thank you!" Chloe exclaimed happily. "But… I have no place to wear it."

Mrs. Pott had made Alek wear a carpenter's outfit as she said "Now Alek! Do you understand?"

"I have to climb the tower… to ask Chloe" He answered begrudgingly.

"Yes! You must!" Mrs. Pott answered.

"But how? There's nothing to hold on to."

"There must be a way… we just have to look…" Mrs. Pott stated wishing with all her might that something would appear.

Blue, hearing the wish, appeared draped in Cinderella's Fairy God Mother outfit except modernized so it was short, pretty, and fitted her frame perfectly.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Pott and Alek asked.

"Who am I! Who am I! Why, I'm a sorcerer!" Blue stated (so they ran out of sorcerer outfits in the costume shop. It was either this or a grim reaper) "And I'm here to help you!" She points her wand at Alek. "Get the girl of your dreams!" She then pointed upwards towards the tower where Chloe was. "In your quest to make her fall in love with you!" She stated just pointing up to the sky.

"How do you know all this?" Alek questioned.

"Because! I'm a sorcerer! Don't you listen!" Blue wailed out. She huffed and said waving her hand around "Whatever. It doesn't matter." She turned to the tower and waved her hand. Thick vines started to grow on the tower wall not only making the tower look prettier(as much as a creepy tower can) it would work as a way for Alek to climb. "I've helped indeed so now I must go." Blue then vanished.

"Okay…well then… Alek!" Mrs. Pott demanded. "Climb the vines all the way to the top and ask Chloe to have dinner with you!" Alek started to argue but Mrs. Pott would have none of it so that's how Alek ended up climbing the vines.

As he was getting closer to the window, Chloe was cleaning the frying pan with the excuse that it was the least she could do. Chloe thought she heard a noise and went to check the window. Right when she got to the window Alek had grabbed the window frame and had pushed himself up.

Chloe let out a terrorizing scream on seeing him so close to her face and so unexpectedly. "Chloe…" Alek started but that was all he was able to get out. Chloe swung the frying pan hard, hitting him on the head yelling. Alek lost his grip and started to fall but caught a vine so he started to dangle. The problem was that the vine was starting to break.

Jasmine, Valentina, and The Wardrobe had let out a yell on seeing Alek falling, breathed a sigh of relieve when he caught himself, and were now holding each other and throwing Valentina out the window, holding her trying to save him. Valentina just couldn't reach him. So they turned to Chloe who seemed to be in shock the frying pan still in her hand.

"You have to help him! Please!" They all yelled.

"But… what can I do?" Chloe asked breaking out of her shock.

We'll throw you down! Then you can grab Alek and we'll pull you two into safety!" Chip yelled from the door.

"CHIP!" Everyone yelled. "Weren't you suppose to be in bed!"

Chip nodded his head and said "But I wasn't gonna miss all the fun."  
>"When his mother finds out, he's dead meat…" Valentina whispered.<p>

"CHIP!" Mrs. Pott yell echoed in the room as she appeared in the door. "You're in big trouble, mister! But we'll talk about this later! We have to save Alek!" Mrs. Pott yelled, stressed.

"You know… Chip's idea wasn't so bad… let's do it…" Jasmine said pounding Valentina on the back.

"What!" Chloe yelled. "I don't know about that!"

"Come on Chloe! It's the only thing that might save Alek! Besides, we're strong enough! We can pull you both up!" Everyone shouted.

Chloe sighed and gave in. As much as she did not want to touch Alek, she did not want to see him die. They slowly started to take her down. The Wardrobe being the only one (besides a sulking Chip that was acting like a supervisor) left in the room and she was on the window's frame.

"CHLOE! What ARE YOU DOING!" Alek roared out seeing her getting closer.

Chloe scowled and said "Saving you! Now grab my hand!"

Alek let out a growl and Chloe was sure she heard him mutter something about being stupid and risking her life but he grabbed her hand in his. "I got him!" Chloe yelled, trying to ignore the fact that she was holding Alek's furry…not furry… paw?

_What?_ Chloe thought. His hand was furry but his palm was just like a humans._ Warm too_ Chloe thought for a split of a second while they were pulling them up (and right in time too since all the vines disappeared.

Blue appeared silently behind the Wardrobe a devious smile on her face._ Time to have some fun_. She pushed the Wardrobe, making the Wardrobe thing it was falling so it let out a scream, losing her grip on Mrs. Pott, who in turn, lost her grip on Jasmine, who lost her grip on Valentina, who lost her grip on Chloe.

The Wardrobe immediately sprung out grabbing Mrs. Pott again when she heard everyone yell. Mrs. Pott immediately grabbed Jasmine, who grabbed Valentina, who grabbed Chloe. But Valentina's grip on Chloe was not strong enough now that she was shaky and Chloe's hand soon slipped out of her grasp.

"CHLOE! ALEK!" Valentina, Jasmine, Mrs. Pott, The Wardrobe, and Chip yelled out as they saw Chloe and Alek fall down, no doubt to their deaths.

_**M: DONE! With THIS CHAPTER! I hoped you guys like it! Sorry that I left it in a cliffhanger but I just had to! This chapter is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! Its 29 pages in word! 29! Not to mention the hardest. I'm trying to combine several story scenes together to make one whole new different story lol. I hoped I succeeded it in this chapter. I made it start with Cinderella, then into Beauty and the Beast, a bit of Tangled, and then once again Beauty and the Beast, but with my own twists.**_

_**Will Chloe and Alek survive or will they really lose the battle to death! If you want to find out then you know what to do! **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Life or Death?

_**M: M here bringing you another chapter! First off I just want to say how sorry I am for not updating sooner. It's just that I've been really busy with school and stuff. I literally feel like I have no time to breath. I also want to say thank you to all you readers and reviewers. Really, thank you. Without you guys I wouldn't be making another chapter right now (technically I shouldn't since I'm doing homework but shhh no one needs to know that) **_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Disney, or anything related to them. She only owns her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear in the story like Jeffrey and Lili. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"CHLOE! ALEK!" Valentina, Jasmine, Mrs. Pott, The Wardrobe, and Chip yelled out as they saw Chloe and Alek fall down, no doubt to their deaths.

Chloe felt a scream ripple through her as she felt herself start falling. Alek's grip tightened on hers as hers loosened. Alek pushed himself closer to Chloe through the cold stinging wind of winter while pulling Chloe closer to him using their entwined hands. Soon they were right next to each other. _What is he doing? _Crossed Chloe's mind for a split second before her question was answered.

Alek wrapped himself around her, incasing her in his arms as gravity made them instead of being straight, sideways. Alek made sure to have Chloe on him so that when they touched ground he would absorb most of the hit. And hopefully save her.

He didn't know where this sudden need to protect Chloe from everything and everyone came from but he knew that he liked it. As he stared up at Chloe's frighten face that was looking back at him he knew that he wanted to…_needed_ to protect her even if she didn't want him to.

Looking into her eyes, all the pieces fell together. He knew that the only person he would want to spend the rest of his life with was her. And the only way he would be able to is if she breaks the spell, cause even though they made a deal that she would stay with him forever, he knew that he would not keep the agreement. He didn't want her to be miserable or suffering. He would let her go… soon… but first he will try to make her fall in love with him.

He felt the pain before he felt the crash. The crash of him falling onto the ground. He tried to conceal the pain but a groan escaped his lips. He quickly looked at Chloe who, like he hoped, had ended up falling onto him and when he saw that she did not appear damage he let a smile grace his face before his eyes closed.

Chloe's eyes sprung shut when she heard the noise of impact. She waited for the pain but never felt it. She cracked open her eyes only to be face to face with Alek. She had landed on top of him. He had taken the whole blow. Whether on purpose or not, Chloe felt gratitude leaking through her towards the man… beast…_Alek_ below her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she felt his eyes close. She instantly panicked getting off of him to only kneel down next to him. She completely ignored the cold as she listened for his heart beat. It was hardly there but it was still there. She felt tears threaten to escape her eye as she gripped his hand tightly in hers as she leaned against his chest listening to his fading heartbeat.

"N…NO! N…NO! You can't die!" Chloe yelled gripping his shirt tightly. "Wake up! Come on Alek! Wake Up!" She yelled shaking him. But he did not wake. She heard the pitter patter of the footsteps of Jasmine, Valentina, Mrs. Pott, The Wardrobe, and Chip. "Help me carry him inside!" Chloe ordered refusing to let her tears out as she struggled to get Alek's dead weight body up.

The Wardrobe immediately came to her side to help. Together Chloe and the Wardrobe were able to carry Alek inside with help from Jasmine and Valentina who were carrying his legs to keep them from skidding through the grass while Mrs. Pott and Chip ran ahead to open the door. They took him to his room and set him down in his black covered bed.

Mrs. Pott immediately came tumbling in with several bowls of water, and cloths. Chloe immediately soaked the cloths into the water and started dabbing at Alek's face. She then asked for the heated up cloth while she (with the help of the Wardrobe) put Alek on his back before putting the cloth against his fully bruised back. His skin was scraped badly. His whole back was bleeding but at least the blood wasn't coming up quickly. Chloe worked quietly and diligently as she soaked up the warmed cloth again and again as she cleaned Alek's bruised and bloody back.

Soon the blood was gone but his back was still awfully red and bruised. Chloe could already see his back turning that nasty shade of blue and black. He was going to be in pain for a long time… that is of course… if he lived through it. _What am I talking about! Of course he'll live! He has to! _Chloe cried out to herself in her mind. She and the Wardrobe turned him over again and she put her head against his chest to hear his heartbeat again. It was getting even fainter than before.

"I-I'm going…for…help…" Chloe choked out standing up a bit disoriented.

"What! NO! DON'T!" Everyone yelled out fearing that the girl, though very kind, would leave and never return, and that would certainly kill the Master if he doesn't die from this. A tear fell from Chloe's eye and landed right where Alek's heart was before she turned around and fled the room running out into the stables and mounting the first horse she saw(think of Mulan's horse) before she took off into the woods… heading towards her small village… in hopes of finding someone willing to save _Alek._

_**M: Gasp! Is Alek going to live! Or is he going to die! Is Chloe really going out to find help or is it just how the castle-occupants fear: That she'll leave and never return. If you want to find out what happens then click the little button down there and write a review! BYE!**_


	8. Doctor! HELP!

_**M: M here bringing you another chapter. Aren't you lucky getting two chapters in one day. Though I must say this IS my apology for not updating. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King or Disney or anything related to either of them. She only owns her OC Blue and any other OC that may come into the story.**_

_**Recap:**_

Before she took off into the woods… heading towards her small village… in hopes of finding someone willing to save _Alek._

Right as Chloe fled the room Alek's hand moved an inch. He cracked his eyes open slightly and looked at Chloe's retreating form. "C-Chloe…" He whispered in a scratchy inaudible weak voice as his hand weakly reached out to her but she like everyone else in the room did not see or hear him. His hand fell limply once Chloe disappeared.

He felt his eyes water with tears as the thought of her leaving him in his time of need rose to the surface but that's not what bothered him what bothered him was that she was just _leaving _**him**. He closed his eyes again and violently coughed feeling blood come out of his mouth as he once again fell into unconsciousness where he will hopefully die in a peaceful sleep dreaming of the girl who stole his heart away. For, he would rather die dreaming of her and not knowing if she would return or not, then living and seeing that she left…_for good_… and was never coming back to him. For that would be more painful than sweet death…

Deep in the woods Khan (Mulan's horse) was going as fast as she could. Chloe was urging her on to get to the village as quickly as possible. She didn't want to waste any second because every second count and wasting even one second could mean the end for Alek. Khan, straining to go even faster than she should finally got to the village. She ran towards the direction Chloe led her to: The small clinic. Without even waiting for Khan to stop Chloe jumped off her and ran into the clinic yelling "Doctor! Help! Please! He's DYING!" Only to stop short when her eyes fell on the disgusting sight there.

Right there in the waiting room that was strangely vacant was Gaston (Brian) kissing the Nurse…_Ewww_ was the first thought that ran through Chloe's head. Gaston and the Nurse broke off to look in her direction. Gaston upon seeing her immediately pushed the Nurse away from him and flew to Chloe's side giving her his "breathtaking" smile (EW…gross)

"Hello Chloe. It's been a while…" Gaston said flirting completely ignoring the Nurse who was glaring into his back.

"I don't have time for this!" Chloe yelled pushing Gaston away from her. "I need to see the doctor!" She yelled heading over to the Nurse with Gaston trailing behind her a bit offended at the fact that Chloe just pushed him away yet at the same time not caring giving the Nurse a wink making her blush. Her attention was drawn to Chloe when Chloe once again repeated "I need to see the doctor!"

"He's having lunch right now." The Nurse replied rudely.

"I don't care! This is important! He's dying!" Chloe yelled.

"I'm sorry but the doctor is having his lunch break." The Nurse replied almost mechanically clearly showing that she could careless what state any patient or any person for that matter is in.

"Is your father already croaking? Oh poor you, Chloe dear, if you need a strong man to comfort you, I'm here…" Gaston replied showing her his muscles and smiling at her "smoothly."

"It's not my dad!" Chloe yelled getting pissed. She then turned towards the Nurse and said "I don't care if he's on a lunch break! He needs to come with me now!"

"I already said…" the Nurse started getting annoyed.

Gaston caught her off saying "If it's not your dad then who?"

Chloe felt like killing them both. "For heaven's sake get me the (excuse my language here) damn doctor right now!"

The Nurse opened her mouth to argue again when the office door slammed open and the doctor came out. He was a man in his late 40's. He was tall and very thin. His nose looked like it belonged to a crow not a human.

With brown curly hair only surrounding the sides of his head leaving the rest of his head spotlessly bold. Even his wispy, pointy, brown beer was thin. He had large glasses that were on the tip of his insanely pointy crow like nose.

His mouth that was starting to open showed his severely crooked, yellowish teeth and not to mention all the missing spaces where teeth once were but not anymore.

"What is the meaning of this?" He yelled out in a creaking, sickly, raspy voice.

"ALEK'S DYING!" Chloe yelled.

_**M: Done! I hope you like this chapter! If you want more and want to inspire me to write when I should be doing homework or studying(like I should be studying now for my World History Honors test that I have tomorrow) then send in lots and lots and I mean LOTS of REVIEWS! BYE!**_


	9. NO!

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! First off I just want to say thank you to all you readers and reviewers. You guys are the reason why I write! Every time I see that a new review came in or someone put me or the story on alert or favorites you don't know how happy I get! Your support no matter how it's shown really makes my day! But let's get back to business.**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Disney, or anything related to either one of them. She only owns her OC's. Now enjoy the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**ALEK'S DYING!" Chloe yelled.**_

"Who?" Gaston asked confused as the doctor's eyebrows rose.

"There's no one named Alek in the village" the doctor slowly said looking at Chloe with critical eyes.

"He's not from the village but please! You have to help him! He's dying!" Chloe yelled once more running at him and gripping his arms tightly in hers as she stared up at him panic apparent in her face and watery eyes.

"Of course I will child…." The doctor soothed. "Where is he?" He asked looking towards the door waiting for the "dying" boy to appear.

"He's….not here…" Chloe said. Gaston let out a huff on hearing that while the doctor's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Then how do you expect me to save him?" he questioned.

Chloe let out an aggravated yell and started dragging him towards the door saying "by coming with me! We don't have much time! He lives in a mansion deep in the woods."

"Now hold on dearie." The doctor said stopping her. "There's no mansion in the woods and if there were to be one it would be vacant."

"BUT IT'S NOT!" Chloe shouted desperate. "Alek! He lives there!"

For everyone in the room it then clicked. Gaston started laughing loudly exaggerating his voice to be deeper than it was. "WHAT! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Chloe screeched.

"Chloe my dear please save your screeching for our wedding night" Gaston smugly said.

The doctor interrupted not wishing to see a fight break out. "Chloe child, the boy you talk about that lives deep in the woods in a mansion… it's not real."

"IT IS!" Chloe argued.

"No child it's not. It's just a children's story to scare them and keep them away from the woods." The doctor answered.

"NO IT"S NOT! HE'S REAL! AND HE REALLY LIVE'S THERE! PLEASE DOCTOR! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Chloe yelled out looking wild and crazy.

"Sweetie Dr. Doctor is right…" The Nurse said trying to calm down Chloe. "It's just a children's story. No one lives in the woods."

"How dare you say that my girl is lying?" Gaston yelled wrapping his arms around Chloe's shoulders.

"Y-you believe me…" Chloe said looking at Gaston in a whole new light.

"Of course I do!" Gaston said haughty. "Now how bout you tell me everything during dinner…."

"Ugh… I should've known…" Chloe muttered throwing his arm off of her as she looked at him again in the same light: darkness. She turned her stare to the Dr. Doctor and the Nurse. "You're wrong! It's real! He's real! My father got captured by him and he let him go in exchange for me!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows looking at Chloe as if she had grown two heads.

"If that were true then why would you be so desperate to save him? If its true wouldn't you be happy and want to see him die." Gaston said.

"No…No… Alek's not bad! He's not! Please! Save him!" Chloe yelled grabbing onto the doctor again. Gaston grabbed her shoulders as the Nurse grabbed her arms while the doctor fought with her to let him go.

"I think you need a check up Ms. King go home and I'll be there shortly" The doctor said as they all started fighting with her pushing her out of the small office.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! I'M NOT CRAZY! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM! PLEASE!" Chloe yelled struggling with them. "ALEK! YOU HAVE TO SAVE ALEK! ALEK!" Chloe yelled pulling against their restraints crying and screaming out Alek's name never had she felt so desperate.

**Meanwhile in the mansion:**

Alek's heart beat was slowly decreasing when all of a sudden I gave a strong lurch. He started feeling immense pain in his heart as images started running through his head of Chloe being held by a two men and a lady as she screamed and kicked. "C-Chloe…" Alek hoarsely croaked out closing his eyes tightly as he fought off tears. He felt his heart was slowly giving up the battle though he would continue to fight as hard as he could for Chloe because he knew that Chloe left to try to save him not leave him so he would fight… he just didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

**Meanwhile in the cloud:**

Blue was laying on the cloud lazily stretched out like a cat her arms cradling her head as she stared up at the um…clouds… that were above her in the blue sky even though she was on a cloud in the blue sky…okay…awkward….

She shook her head to get that awkward thought out of her mind as she focused in to see how Alek and Chloe were doing. Her face turned to pain stricken grievance as she grimaced. This was not how she expected it to be… though at the same time it was exactly what she expected. Though she didn't count on _**This**_. It was time that she intervened.

**Meanwhile in the doctor office/ Alek's room:**

As if everything was playing in slow motion Chloe slowly continued to struggle with the vice like grips on her as she screamed out Alek.

Alek's heartbeat slowed and slowed and slowed and with his last shaky breath Alek yelled out "CHLOE!" and his heart stopped beating that nice sweet rhythm of life.

Chloe felt her heart lurch in her chest and she knew that Alek _was __**gone**_. "ALEK!" Chloe yelled out one final time before she collapsed on the floor right then and there and started crying up a storm; grief for the loss of _**Alek **_filling her up to the core…

It was as if time seemed to have stop. Everything moved more slowly then a turtle walking. A great big white light seemed to have appeared from the very core of the Earth's horizon and swallowed up the Earth. Without anyone seeing it, it passed over Chloe's crying figure, Gaston, the Nurse, and Dr. Doctor's confused faces. It passed over the town and the woods passing the mansion and passing Alek's bed… where he lied in eternal sleep.

_**M: DONE! Wow this chapter was really sad for my taste. I usually don't write like this. That movie I saw in Religion class must have really affected me. The movie was so SAD! Sorry I'm blabbering again. I know you guys don't want to hear bout the sad movie I saw in class…AACK… I'm off topic again. **_

_**Okay back to business. Now before you guys try to kill me! EEPS (ducks a flying chair, desk, bricks, a tied up Brian on a big African Elephant? Okay what gives? What's with the elephant? **_

_**Anyway, I know what you're thinking because I was thinking the same thing when I finished writing this. HOW COULD I KILL ALEK! I know I know! Trust me I know! And don't worry everything will work out fine and no this is not even close to the end of the story there's still a lot to be done. **_

_**Alright so about the bright white light that enveloped everything. Let me explain (and this may possibly be like a hint or a spoiler or something for whoever can catch it) Have you ever seen Code Lyoko? You probably have if not, then your gonna be in the dark(srry) when I say bright white light imagine the white light you always see in Code Lyoko after they save the day and defeat Xana's attempts whatever they were that episode. You catch my drift? I hope you do. And it's not exactly like what happens in the show either it's just to give you an idea.**_

_** So did you like the chapter? Loved it? Hate it? Feel saddened and angry that Alek is dead? Tell me all your feelings and how you feel and even if you're reading this and the words I'm hungry pop into your head then what the heck! Right it in a review! Lol! I don't care! **_

_**I'm up to hear anything and everything you guys have to say! And if you caught the hint on what I explained then put it in the review and then you'll find out next chapter if you're right. **_

_**So REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! WITH TAYLOR LAUTNER ON TOP!**_


	10. YOUR ALIVE!

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I just want to thank all of you readers. Seriously you guys are the best. Your reviews and putting me on story alert or this story in Favorites really makes my day. I'm serious you don't know how much it means to me when I get back from school and see one of those three things in my email. **_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Disney, or anything related to either of them. She only owns her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

It passed over the town and the woods passing the mansion and passing Alek's bed… where he lied in eternal sleep.

Loud noises like people talking, moving around, and carrying things was the only kind of noise that came out loud and clear. Blue was standing closer to the stage's edge on the right side looking calm. She raised her hands over her head and stretched just as Chloe's slumpt form in the middle of the stage started moving. Chloe groggily opened her eyes due to the loud noises surrounding her. She blinked a couple of times trying to get use to the bright light of the room.

She slowly and groggily got up onto her knees rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up. She blinked slowly as she looked around at her surroundings. Blue gave her a glance before hopping off the stage and headed to who know's where(though we all know that she's heading off to find Lili who still owes her a chocolate donut) Chloe sleepily took in her surroundings which consisted of the stage as she blinked confused. She then heard a muffled groan and looked to her left to see Alek lying down just like she had left him in his bed in the mansion hardly moving.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she got up at the speed of light and went running to Alek's unmoving form. She went down on her knees next to him and started shaking him frantically repeating his name every time her voice getting higher and higher and higher.

He wouldn't wake up. She felt tears threaten her eyes as she covered her face in his chest sobbing as she repeated his name softer and lower this time.

"Alek…Alek…Alek…please don't go…you can't die! You just can't! Don't leave me!" Soon she stopped talking and just continued to cry. Everyone working stopped and stared at the unconscious boy and the crying girl in the middle of the stage. No one was sure what had happened and no one knew how to react.

Blue came back from wherever it is she went and went to the front of the crowd to see what was going on. When Chloe's crying form over Alek's unconscious body came into her sight she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Chloe? What are you doing?" Blue questioned taking a step closer to the stage.

"B-BLUE!" Chloe yelled raising her tear-stained face to look at her. "A-ALEK! IT'S ALEK! HE'S DEAD! OH BLUE YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE JUST CAN'T!" She yelled looking down at Alek's _sleeping_ face.

"Um…Chloe…" Blue started but Chloe didn't hear her she just put her face back on Alek's chest and continued to cry for her lost protector…friend…_or was he something more_ not willing to hear Blue no doubt say that she can't bring him back from the dead…no _one_ can…it was an impossible feat.

Chloe was in such distress that she didn't notice the slight twitching of Alek's body. She didn't notice the slight movement or stirring from Alek. A muffled groan came out of his mouth but was unheard by the loudly crying Chloe. Blue had tried several times to catch her attention but soon gave up moving her hand in the "I give up" signal and had just walked calmly away to who knows where again.

Alek's eyes slowly fluttered open blinking several times to erase the grogginess he felt and to get used to the bright light he was seeing. He made a small hardly audible groan of pain as he tried to breathe deeply feeling as if he hadn't breathed in a long time and tried to get up but noticed that he couldn't because he saw Chloe crying on him.

He overheard Chloe muttering "You can't leave me. You just can't."

He struggled to lift his left arm that felt as if it were made out of lead and put it on Chloe's head softly burying his hand in her hair as he whispered in a croaking almost painful sounding voice "C-Chloe…I would never leave you…"

Her head immediately shot up like a bullet and she ended up gazing into Alek's tired eyes. "A-ALEK!" Chloe yelled out shocked in an "I was just crying" voice.

He tried to give her a smirk but it didn't work that well since he did feel a bit of pain _everywhere._ He struggled with his arms and got half way up as Chloe immediately got off him taking him in with her eyes. She still couldn't believe that he was _alive_.

"The one and only" Alek said in the same pain filled voice as he gave her a wavery smirk.

Chloe threw her arms around his neck as she enveloped him in a tight hug as tears of relief went down her face as she yelled out "ALEK! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Alek got stiff when he felt Chloe hug him but a second later he relaxed and softly wrapped his arms around Chloe returning the hug.

"That was...BEAUTIFUL!" Blue yelled clapping her hands gleefully as tears glistened in her eyes. The rest of the workers dropped whatever they were doing (resulting in a lot of curses and cries of pain as heavy things were dropped on people's feet) and clapped.

Chloe and Alek immediate let go of each other but Alek kept his arms wrapped around Chloe loosely. They blinked as Blue hopped onto the stage in her Director's outfit. "That's the kind of passion we want to see in tonight's show!" Blue said gleefully. "Well done you two!"

"B-but…" Chloe whispered but never got to finish as Blue once again went into Director Mode.

"Alright everyone…" she clapped her hands several times to get everyone's attention. "Break Time!" Everyone cheered as they once again dropped what they were doing and went running out the door to eat, shop, sleep, and for the unlucky few who had to go hopping or dragging themselves to the hospital due to injury. A second later it was just Blue, Chloe, and Alek. "You guys did great! Let's just hope you can give that kind of performance again in the next rehearsal!"

"P-performance!" Chloe and Alek sputtered out as everything started to come back to them.

"What do you mean performance?" They said as they got up wobbly.

"Well a rehearsal is technically a performance…" Blue started moving her head lightly to the side as she answered their question confused.

"But we never did a rehearsal! You yourself said we were horrible!" Chloe yelled.

"But you did perform" Blue said.

"No we didn't! You did something and before we knew it poof we were somewhere else and you were no where in sight and I was singing and talking to mice and birds!" Chloe yelled out.

"And I was a beast! Who ended up talking to you! Though you were dressed as Cinderella's Fairy Godmother…" Alek started but Blue cut him off.

"I was a sorcerer alright! They ran out of costumes!"

Alek ignored her and continued "And…And… I… I DIED!" He yelled.

"Yeah I was in a doctor's office trying to convince the doctor…." Chloe started.

"Ah yes… Dr. Doctor…" Blue said nodding her head as recognition passed by her face.

Chloe ignored her too and continued "Trying to convince him to go save Alek and I felt it when he died!" She yelled.

"Are you two done now?" Blue asked annoyed. Alek and Chloe were both breathing heavily from the exercise that outburst gave their lungs and both red-faced from anger nodded their heads.

"Alright let me explain. I took you guys on a "fieldtrip" where you both played your roles except you really did experience it. Yes Alek you actually became a beast yes Chloe you actually were friends with mice and birds and yes Alek you did actually die." Blue stated as if it was an every day thing. You know…you died…don't worry it's nothing. No Biggie.

Chloe and Alek looked at Blue flabbergasted. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. "B-But we were gone for days!" Chloe and Alek said together both not being able to believe that Blue felt that what they had been through was perfectly normal.

"AHA!" Blue yelled pointing a finger up in the air proudly as if she had just discovered the meaning of life or something. "You see you guys were supposedly gone for "days" but really it was only a couple of seconds here in this world.

Chloe opened her mouth to question what Blue meant but Blue raised her hand up for silence and said "Don't question. Don't ask. Just take it as it is. Just take it as it is." Alek and Chloe slowly nodded their head giving up on the argument. Blue grinned, hopped off the stage, and started merrily skipping (which to be honest creeped Chloe and Alek out a bit. Blue's not usually this…preppy….) to the door. She stopped turned around and grinning said "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Um sure…" Chloe said as Alek and she walked off the stage but then something hit her. "But Blue we still have to change…"

"Oh for the love of…" Blue started. She snapped her fingers and in a blink of an eye Chloe and Alek were no longer in pajamas but instead in outing clothes. Chloe was wearing a green tank top, faded blue jeans, and sneakers. Alek was wearing his "famous small V neck blue shirt, with blue jeans, and sneakers. "Now can we go?" Blue questioned raising an eyebrow just daring them to stop her again.

"We can go" Alek simply stated putting his hand at the small of Chloe's back and lead her out the door following Blue. After 2 minutes of complete silence and seeing nothing they finally caught sight of a small city…town…cown(I combined city and town lol) Blue walked a couple steps in front of them with her eyes closed and hands stuffed in her pockets while Chloe and Alek gazed in shock at their surroundings.

There were really small modest wooden houses right next to super tall fancy glass buildings. Not to mention that the town side I guess you could call it had no electricity, had dirt paths and apparently no bathrooms in the household because they could see partially hidden from view in some bushes those old wooden bathroom doors leading into a porter potty but from the past.

Yet on the city side it was all modernized buildings. Heck, even the sidewalk was electric moving on its own so instead of actually walking you could just stand there till you got to where you wanted to be. They weren't walking on either they noticed. They were walking in this wooden floor metallic fenced bridge that was on the ground that constantly had parts where if you pushed it would open like a door or a gate to whichever side you pushed.

"This place is…" Chloe started looking around wide-eyed.

"Out of whack…" Alek helpfully supplied.

"It's unique" Blue answered insulted. "I helped construct it."

"Huh?"

"I gave them the idea and I overlooked it a bit. People are always saying that this and that invention has combined the past and the present together but it's not true. Now this though…" Blue started grinning cheekily. "Has made the past and present come together _literally_."

"It's certainly something right Alek?" Chloe questioned. Alek nodded his head in agreement.

They soon were coming to the end of the "bridge." There right at the end standing by itself was a small (yet comfy) white wooden building. It had a small white picket fence surrounding it and through the cracks you could see specks of the neatly trimmed carefully taken care of vegetation (bushes with flowers).

Three small little white steps led into a wooden patio that looked to be quite aged yet well kept. Chloe and Alek figured it was a small café due to several small round white tables and white chairs were scattered about elaborately placed to give the little café a spacious yet not spacious comfortable size.

There was a white French door that seemed to also be suffering from age and a couple steps next to it was a small wooden window that was opened to a decent size old homey wooden counter with small worn out red vintage swirly chairs. There were three pots each with a small pretty tree in different parts of the area. Chloe and Alek followed Blue up the steps and sat in a middle table next to the small hardly noticeable wooden rail (it was covered by the vegetation and the white picket fence)

A modestly dressed waitress came towards their tables immediately. "Hiya Blue" The waitress said with true happiness and fondness apparent in her voice as she got to the table.

"Hey Sunny" Blue responded back smiling slightly. The waitress called "Sunny" apparently was a lady in her early 30's. Wisps of her dark black hair was falling out of the funky bun ponytail she made falling into her face slightly giving it a nice frame though. From what Alek could see "Sunny" (He internally scoffed at that name) was of medium height he'd guess about 5'5 with dark yet bright black eyes and it seemed that she and Blue were pretty fond of each other so he immediately assumed the only obvious answer…that Sunny used to be Blue's _babysitter _because the thought that Blue was a regular in this café never crossed his mind.

"I haven't seen you around here for awhile. How ya holding up the fort?" Sunny questioned. It was then that Chloe and Alek noticed that she had a small tinge of a southern-western country accent.

"Yeah it's been busy and hectic…way hectic." Blue answered grinning leaning back on her chair slightly putting her hands behind her head. "It's a tough job but somebody has gotta do it."

Sunny smiled but she saw something or someone in the corner of her eye and her face immediately changed. It went into overly friendly and a large fake plastic smile appeared on her face and she said a bit too chipper for Alek's taste "Welcome to The Portal. It is a pleasure to serve you. My name is Sunny and I'll be your waiter today. Is this your first time here?" She questioned.

Alek, Chloe, and Blue raised their eyebrows at her. They all looked _discreetly_(which of course means they made it plainly obvious) to look in the direction they had caught Sunny glancing at to see a chubby man in his late 50's almost bold but the hair that he did have was a dark black looking at Sunny before turning to scold a waitress that had dropped a plate. _Manager _Chloe and Alek thought understanding Sunny's change of attitude. _Wannabe _Blue thought. The manager soon stormed into the kitchen.

Sunny let out a breath she was holding and said "Anyway what can I get you guys to drink?"

"Sprite" Chloe and Alek said together.

"Coke" Blue said. Sunny scribbled everything down.

"I'm taking that your going to have your usual" She questioned looking at Blue with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Blue grinned at her cheekily and said "Yup. What else would I have?"

"Figures. Always the same" Sunny teased wryly. She then turned her attention toward Alek and Chloe her eyes widening quickly before going back to normal as she asked them what they would like.

"Um…" Chloe started looking at Alek for help since she didn't know what this place served since she never got a menu. Alek of course was just as lost as her so he was no help. They then turned to Blue who in turn looked at them with her eyebrow raised as she straightened in her chair. It then dawned on her.

"Oh! Sunny! They'll have my usual" Blue said.

"Of course. I figured as much." Sunny said. The manager came out again and Sunny instantly changed attitudes again. "Alright so I'll bring you your drinks and your food will be out shortly." She then did a weird skipping-saunter as she walked away grinning fakely as she passed the manager who glanced at her and then looked away.

"Babysitter" Alek stated out of the blue.

"Wha?" Chloe and Blue looked at him weirdly as they were derived from their fascinating conversation of fashion by his odd outburst.

"Sunny was your old babysitter" Alek accused. Chloe gave him a what-the-heck-are-you-doing look and Blue raised an eyebrow at him before cracking up.

"No she wasn't. Never had a babysitter." Blue stated. Alek opened his mouth to reply but Blue stopped him. "Ever heard of the words regular customer."

Chloe started giggling and Alek felt a light blush creep up his neck. Sunny then came back with the drinks placing them down skillfully. She looked both ways and when she saw that the cost was clear went back to her true self. "Your names are Chloe and Alek right?" Sunny questioned.

"Y-Yeah…how did you know?" Chloe questioned surprised.

"Just like ol' Blue here is a regular here I'm a regular viewer of the show."

"Oh…" Chloe said.

"Speaking about the show…" Sunny said whirling around to face Blue. "Where's your beau?"

"Who?" Blue questioned.

Sunny rolled her eyes and said "Your sweetheart? Your boyfriend? Red?"

Blue blushed and said "He ain't any of that."

"Right" Sunny said rolling her eyes. "You keep telling yourself that sweetheart. I've seen you enough times with him here to know that there's something more going on and I've seen you kiss enough times to confirm it."

Chloe and Alek never thought they could see Blue turn as red as she did. They couldn't help but react though. Chloe giggled and Alek snickered. "Where is he anyway?" Sunny questioned. "He usually comes with you…oh wait never mind. I forgot he only comes with you when you're not with your two lead actors."

"So is it safe to assume that you two are together you know boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sunny asked whirling around to question Chloe and Alek.

They both blushed immensely and yelled out "NO!" so loud that the birds around the area flew away. Sunny looked at them wide-eyed and shocked.

Blue was dying of laughter. She composed herself long enough to gasp out "There not but they will be" before going into another heaping mass of laughter.

"Oh I see. I see chemistry when I see it and boy do you two have it!" Sunny cried out gleefully but her boss glared at her and she made a swift dash for the kitchen.

As the trio waited they started drinking their respective drinks. Blue couldn't help but crinkled her nose as Chloe and Alek drank their Sprites. "What?" they questioned.

"I don't know how you two can drink that. Heck I don't know why you like it."

"What do you mean?" Alek questioned.

"I can't stand it. I hate Sprite! Now Coke on the other hand…" Blue started.

"Hey don't hate on our drinks. We like it" Chloe defended.

Blue shrugged and said "I don't know why I've never liked it. Maybe because it's lemony. Or maybe it's just cause I'm a Coke girl."

"A Coke girl?" Alek questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah! A Coke Girl!" Blue cried out indignantly. Sunny came back moments later with the two orders of Blue's usual. The usual contained: 8 mini sandwiches(think of those adorable little sandwiches people in England have with their tea cept without the tea) Along with a small cup of this Italian soup that was delicious but left a slight burning sensation in your mouth and down your throat with every sip but was oddly welcomed.

As they ate Blue informed Sunny, Chloe, and Alek that the first show was tonight. Sunny ran away to serve her other costumers and Blue took that time to explain something very crucial to Chloe and Alek.

"The first and last show are the most important ones. If you mess up in the first show it has a great negativity on the rest of the production involving the audience. If they don't like it all the money I've invested on you guys will be gone so we would have to cut the rest of your shows out. You do good: It does the opposite. All the money I've invested on you will probably double… triple even and you might even do more shows then. The last performance is important because it's the LAST performance. You do bad and all your hard and excellent work in the other shows means nothing. You do good everything counts and it's amazing the results. No pressure!" Blue said of course making Alek and Chloe feel more pressure by saying no pressure.

Sunny came back to collect their plates. When she found out the time of the performance she got disappointed. She was going to miss it! Because her stupid boss is making them all leave hours later then there usual time. As she left with the dishes and to go retrieve the check Blue got up and told Chloe and Alek that she was gonna go to the bathroom.

Instead of going to the bathroom though Blue turned into the manager's room. The manager looked up from some paperwork with a scowl on his face but it immediately disappeared when he caught sight of Blue. No doubt he recognized her. Who wouldn't?

"Words going around that your making the waiters stay hours later than the regular time…" Blue started.

Chloe and Alek were quietly talking amongst themselves about the craziness they've been in for the past couple of days. Sunny came with the check. "Where's Blue?" She questioned.

"Bathroom" Chloe and Alek replied. Sunny left to another table. Blue finally got back a content smirk on her face. Chloe and Alek exchanged looks. _What did Blue do now?_

"SUNNY!" A booming voice yelled. Sunny's head snap. It was the manager and he didn't look happy…not that he ever did…but still. "When you finish with that table you may leave. I'm giving you the rest of the day off!"

"Y-Yes Sir! T-Thank You Sir!" Sunny yelled. She noticed Blue grinning cattishly and said "BLUE! What did you do?"

"I just had a little chat with him…asked him to give you the day off and he complied."

"I don't know if I'm suppose to be mad or happy."

"Both" Chloe said. Sunny nodded her head in agreement.

Blue leaned back on the chair again and said "Honestly I don't know why you insist on working here. Especially with Mr. Grouchy-Pants as the manager. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Quit this job and go work in my show. Better employee treatment, better hours, and better pay. I honestly don't know why you keep refusing the offer."

"You keep refusing the offer?" Chloe questioned. "I would take it immediately. Actually…can't I take it?" Chloe asked jokingly.

"Nope. I won't give you the job till you and Alek confess to each other and start dating" Blue said jokingly yet seriously.

"N-Never mind!" Chloe stuttered out blushing. Alek smirked lightly and put his arm around Chloe's shoulders loosely to tease her. Chloe glared at him but didn't make him take his arm off her.

"I've told you. I like my job. I love it actually! It's not bad at all! Besides Mr. D is only the manager until Mrs. E comes back from her childbirth leave."

"You mean the manager's not the manager?" Chloe questioned.

"Assistant Manager." Blue and Sunny replied as Chloe, and Alek stood up.

"Just know that the offer's always there if you ever need it" Blue said before her, Chloe, and Alek departed from the café and made their way back to the coliseum studio thing…you know what…let's just call it Blue's Place. Once they were in front of their "hotel" door Blue turned to them and said "Relax and rest up because tonight is the first show!" Before they could say anything else Blue disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

_**M: DONE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Sorry I took so long. I tried to make it up to you by making this chapter 15 pages long. Next chapter is the first performance! How will they do? And here's a little spoiler alert: Lot's of unexpected guests appear! Anything you have to say write away in a REVIEW! BYE!**_


	11. 1st Performance

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I just want to dedicate this chapter to alistarzz who's review blew me away. Thanks again!**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Disney, or anything related to either of them. She only owns her OC Blue and any other OC that may appear in the story.**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Relax and rest up because tonight is the first show!" Before they could say anything else Blue disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.**_

Chloe and Alek stood there trying to get their bearings back after the purple smoke disappeared. Alek shook his head, turned around, opened the door and went in followed by Chloe. Once the door closed they stood there in an awkward silence just staring at each other. They didn't know what they could do for the next couple of hours before the show. "S-Should we rehearse again?" Chloe questioned meekily. "Since we never finished rehearsing the script…" She stated a second later to back up her request.

Alek cocked his head to the side looking at Chloe curiously. "Um…sure…" They started rehearsing until they got to a certain part of the play that was near the end. Alek was lying down on the couch pretending to be dead and Chloe was kneeling near him pretending to cry. When she read what she had to do next she let out a screech followed with a "HELL NO!"

Alek cracked open one eye and said "What?"

"there is NO WAY! And I mean NO WAY! That I am doing this part!" Chloe screamed blushing tremendously as she waved the script around in the air angrily.

Alek raised an eyebrow before grabbing the script from her his eyes quickly dashing around as he read the content of the script that had Chloe so outraged. A smirk soon took residence on his face as he looked up at Chloe with mischievious eyes. "I don't see what the problem is" He crooned out.

"I am NOT and I repeat NOT doing that!" Chloe yelled out her face getting redder and redder with each passing second.

"Why not? I don't have a problem with it…in fact… I highly in force it…" Alek stated mischieviously.

Chloe let out an embarrassed scream as she slapt Alek on the shoulders yelling "ALEK!". Alek could only laugh as Chloe tried to hurt him with her slaps but failed miserably.

A big cloud of purple smoke filled the area and hold and behold a coughing attack victim known as Blue stood there in her Director's outfit.

"What is with all the screaming and yelling!" Blue yelled out glaring at the source of the screams meaning Chloe. "You sound like a stinkin' banshee woman! I can hear you from the studio!"

Chloe stopped her assault on Alek and they turned to look at an overly-annoyed Blue. "Sorry…"Chloe muttured out weakly as Alek moved up a bit so Chloe could lean on his chest as his arms wrapped around her in the hopes of protecting her from Blue if she were to attack.

After several minutes of silence Blue said "Well? Why were you screaming?" as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh um…" Chloe started trying to remember. "OH! That I refuse to do a part of a scene!"

"What part?" Blue questioned.

Alek smirked and answered "The part where I'm dead and Chloe is crying right next to me and she has to…" Chloe shushed him and refused to let him speak but it looks like Blue knew what he was going to say.

"WHAT! You have to do that scene! That's the finale! It's what everyone is going to be waiting for!" Blue yelled out.

"B-But!" Chloe started to argue but Blue would have none of that.

"No! Your doing that scene and that's final!"

"Besides it's not like I mind" Alek mischieviously said.

"Shut up!" Chloe and Blue yelled at him. He let out a small whimper and tried to find a way to go into the couch.

"Your going to do that scene Chloe! You have to!" Blue said staring down Chloe. Chloe stared her down but gave in grunting out a fine though she's not happy about it. Blue took a glance at her Michael Kors purple watch and said "And by the looks of it the show is going to start in an hour. I better take you two to costume and make-up."

Alek got up from the couch to stand behind Chloe. Blue closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were a deep purple then _poof _ a purple cloud appeared over them when it disappeared Blue and the two lovebirds were gone.

Back in the studio all the workers were running around like crazy chickens that had lost their heads making last minute repairs and making sure everything was ready. The purple cloud appeared in the stage making several scenery workers scream and scurry out of the way like mice. Blue started having a cough attack while Chloe and Alek tried to get their bearings.

Blue clapped her hands after getting over her attack and yelled out "LILI!" Lili came rushing over her eyes a bit watery with a…could it be… a Dunkin Donut box! "THE DONUTS!" Blue yelled out happily completely forgetting what she was going to say. "Give me! Give me!" She cried out cheerfully like a kid...which she technically is…

Lili started stuttering and looking around nervously. "U-Um…well you see Blue… um… I…"

Blue opened the box gleefully only to see _nothing_. Not even a crumb. "Lili…" Blue started. "Where…are…the…donuts!" She said in a steely steady slow haunting voice.

"Um…you see I bought them… but I sort of ate them on the way here…" Lili stuttered out nervously.

"YOU WHAT!" Blue yelled out fire burning in her eyes. "HOW COULD YOU! WHY I OTTA!" Blue jumped and her hands wound around Lili's neck to strangle her.

Chloe and Alek immediately grabbed onto Blue trying to pull her off Lili who Blue was shaking like a marrraca and choking. Red and several other workers came running to help stop Blue from killing Lili. Luckily they were finally able to separate them. Red immediately clasped his arms around Blue's body forcing her arms to stay put caged by his arms against her body.

She struggled to get out of his grip while he whispered calming words into her ear while the other workers checked Lili to make sure she was okay. Blue soon calmed down enough for Red to let her go. Lili ,Chloe, and Alek looked at her warily and Blue took a deep breath. "Lili…take Chloe and Alek to costume and make up…Now!" Lili looked like she wanted to say something but knew better than to deny Blue's request so she immediately complied grabbing Chloe's wrist and Alek's hand as she dragged them away to costume and make up.

The whole set was silent. Everyone had seen or heard about Blue's little "attack" on Lili. You could hear a pin drop or you could hear a very angry Alek yell vibrate through the set as he yelled out "I AM NOT WEARING MAKE-UP! I AM A MAN! MEN DO NOT WEAR MAKE UP!" Then an echo of a slap and Alek's cry of pain was heard. Either Chloe or Lili slapped him but by the sound of the slap it looks like they both slapped him.

Blue took deep calming breaths as she overlooked the set making sure everything was perfect and that all the sound effects were fine and so on. She then went to check on Chloe who was getting her costume on. "You look great!" Blue complimented as she caught sight of Chloe. Chloe smiled and thanked her.

Blue then made her way to the other side of the set were Alek was getting his costume on. She glanced in only to get a shirt thrown at her face. "WAAH!" Blue yelled as she stumbled back a bit from the shock. "What the hell!" She exclaimed taking the shirt off her face to find herself staring at a very amusing sight. Alek was clothed in only his boxers and was getting chased by the Fabolous Lou, the costume designer for men.

Blue just stared as Alek ran away in his boxers yelling "NO!" as poor Lou chased him. Lou was a man in his 30's with perfectly-combed blond hair, perfectly long and French painted finger nails, high waisted dark brown trousers with a hot pink up to the elbows shirt. Fabolous Lou is his designer name. You could say that Lou was in touch with his feminine side really really well if you catch my drift.

"Get back here!" Lou yelled out in a high pitched voice. Blue couldn't help but start laughing. Her sudden laughing caught the attention of Alek and Lou and they stopped running to look over at her.

"What's going on?" Blue questioned as she strutted in trying to control her laughter.

"Blue, sweetie! Thank goodness you're here!" Lou said. "Please explain to

Alek-poo that he has to let me put his costume on him."

"Blue! Tell this man to stay away from me! I can dress myself!" Alek snapped taking several steps away from the man getting closer to Blue as he glared at Lou.

"No you can not!" Lou shouted outraged. "You can not put on this costume by yourself! It is too difficult!" He yelled as he waved a piece of fabric around in the air. "Now stop acting like a cry baby and come here!" He yelled taking a menacing step forward torwards Alek.

Alek placed himself behind Blue in hopes of her protecting him. _Her_. A girl who was shorter than him not to mention younger. "Stay away from me!" Alek yelled out hiding behind Blue.

Blue rolled her eyes as Lou and Alek started yelling insults at one another and so on as Lou kept trying to get to Alek and Alek would maneuver Blue in between them. A couple seconds later Blue got annoyed and bonked both Lou and Alek on the head. "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" They quited down and looked at her with widen eyes as they both simultaneously rubbed the sore spot on the head.

"Alek! Stop your stupid nonsense and let Lou dress you! You really can't change into these costumes by yourself." Blue stated glaring at him with her arms crossed seriously wondering how she got herself involved in this predictament.

"WHAT! YOUR TAKING HIS SIDE!" Alek yelled out like a whining baby pointing an accusing finger at Lou who stuck his tongue out in response.

Blue sweatdropped and the words _Am I dealing with a teen and an adult or am I dealing with 5 years old._

"Now both of you stop acting like two immature brats. The show is going to start soon. Lou put Alek in costume. Alek let him put you in costume. If I have to come back here again because of this little problem or any problem for that matter than well…you don't want to know what I'll do to you two. Understand?" Blue questioned.

Alek and Lou nodded their heads scared out of their wits. "Good." Blue said nodding her head before she took her leave heading out the door. She then made her way towards the entrance to see how everything was going. As she walked in the employees only walkway she came across poor ol' Jeffrey battered, bruised, limping and staggering. His shirt was ripped all over leaving only a couple of strands of fabric on his chest. His jeans had rips in them(and they were not there before) He had scratch marks on his biceps and his face looked tired and distraught. His spiky hair was damped and going down and not to mention unruly. He had dirt and mud covering all of his body, his lip was broken a bit, and his eye was purple meaning something or someone hit him.

"JEFFREY! WHAT HAPPENED!" Blue yelled out concerned as she ran forward to steady and support him.

He tried to speak but only incoherent sounds came out. Now that she was closer she could see that his lip had been broken but was already stitched up and that light colored bruises covered his body along with small slashes. Blue looked worridly into his eyes and said "Jeffrey…what happened?"

Jeffrey tried to speak again and was able to force the words "…" He grunted and almost fell over but Blue kept a firm grip on him not letting him fall.

"Lili? She did this? Impossible…" Blue said.

Jeffrey nodded his head and croaked out "No. She. Didn't." His voice was slurred,creaky, and raspy. It was also extremely low.

"Just think it. Just think it." Blue murmured. Jeffrey weakly nodded and closed his eyes. Blue stared at him for a second before her eyes started glowing an eerie

white-blue. _Lili was chasing me and bumped into several creepy guys. She ignored them and kept chasing me. She caught me right in front of Dunkin Donuts so she dragged me in and we bought the box. She went running outside leaving me behind to pay. By the time I got out she was turning a corner. I ran to catch up to find her talking to the scary guys from before. I figured they mentioned that she bumped into them and she told them sorry. One of them claimed that he took a liking to her and she got freaked out. They cornered her and I immediately threw myself at them pushing them out of the way and yelled to Lili to run back here. She complied and I ended up fighting them. I figure she ate all the donuts in her haste to get here. She only does that when she's scared and worried._

The eerie coloration of Blue's eyes disappeared as she blinked, opening her eyes wide with shock. "But what about these slashes! You can't get these from a regular fight!" Jeffrey looked at Blue and Blue understood going back into her eerie eye color trance to read Jeffrey's mind. _They didn't exactly play fair. They fought dirty. They had knives…lots of them…Oh and I already went to the hospital and no I didn't report to them what happened I just said that I got hurt in a race track and I gave a fake name. Jonny McGrubby in case your wondering._

Blue rolled her eyes not believing that Jeffrey was trying to humor her while being injured. "Come on let's get you sitting down and I'll get your understudy…"

"NO! I CAN DO I!" Jeffrey yelled out. He and Blue had a show down where Blue sighed in resignation and agreed though she didn't think it was wise. She then walked him to costume making sure that Lili didn't catch sight of him because if she did all hell would break loose. Lili would no doubt after babying Jeffrey would go hunt down the creeps and no doubt get herself in major trouble leaving Blue to go save her…that is if she could…

As Blue walked Jeffrey to make up the words _I don't like this _ran through her mind. After depositing Jeffrey in make up and costume she walked back to the front to help in seating people. Several people came to shake hands with her and tell her that they were excited to see her latest production. Blue smiled and answered accordingly basking in the love her fans were giving her. She truly did love her job. Let's face it: She loved her fans. The show would be nothing without them.

"BLUE!"

Blue turned to see Sunny waving madly as she pushed her way through the crowd wearing a wine red cocktail dress with a white silk shawl. "Hey Sunny." Blue greeted nodding her head. "Why so fancy?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It's not every day I can actually come to the live show." Sunny said. A second later she added "And also I'm here with John!" She shyly smiled. Blue grinned and nodded her head laughing slightly.

"By the way…what did you tell my manager to let me leave?" Sunny questioned.

She was going to find out anyway so Blue figured it was best to tell her. Well…

_**Flashback:**_

_Blue went into the manager's door. "Word is that your making the waiters work overtime." Mr. Grouchy Pants as she liked to call him just stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. Blue smoothly sat down in the seat in front of his desk crossing her legs calmly. "Now I would like you to let your waitress Sunny take the rest of the day off."_

"_Why?" Grouchy Pants asked._

"_Because she will be unable to see the show tonight due to this new schedule and I want to see her there!"_

_Grouchy pants opened his mouth to protest but Blue cut him off. "I know for a fact that your doing this extra hours thing without Mrs. E knowing, your paying the waiters and waitresses there regular pay instead of paying more, and your smuggling the extra money into your hidden bank account and deducting the extra supplies from the restaurant's bank account making it have a debt. Your taking advantage of her absence to make yourself rich. So if you don't want me to inform Mrs. E about everything you'll let her off."_

"_Fine…" Blue smiled victoriously as she got up and sauntered out of the office._

_**End Flashback:**_

"OMG!" Sunny said. "Mr. D is a CROOK!"

"SHHH!" Blue whispered looking around while she clamped her hand over Sunny's mouth. "QUITE! I don't want people to hear."

"Sorry…but don't you have to inform Mrs. E about Mr. D's wrong doings."

"Oh she already knows" Blue stated carelessly.

"Wha?" Sunny said confused.

"She's known for a while now. So does the police. She's the one who told me in fact. She just doesn't want to deal with the problem while she's with baby but the police are tracking and there's hidden cameras and everything in the office courtesy of yours truly." Blue said grinning.

"So…you lied to Mr. D?" Sunny questioned fighting off a smile.

"No. I didn't. He is technically doing everything behind Mrs. E's back. I just used the information I knew to get him to do my will. Besides I told him that I wouldn't tell her and I havn't. She already knew." Blue grinned proud of her accomplishment.

Sunny smiled before hearing a male voice yell "Sunny."

Sunny and Blue turned to see a man waving. "Oh that's John! Well I'll better go! Goodbye Blue! Can't wait for the show!" Sunny said cheerfully as she made her way to John. _He is so going to propose to her soon._ Blue thought.

Blue then looked at her watch and frowned. It was almost time for the show to start and her special guests still hadn't arrived. _Where are they? I sent for them a while ago._

She then heard a commotion outside. She hurried over to see her guards arguing with a large group. She smiled as she made her way over to them.

"BLUE!" They shouted upon seeing her.

"Glad you could make it!" Blue stated as she got to them. "It's okay there with me" She told the guards. They nodded and moved out of the way to allow the group passage. Blue had to fight the urge to keep a certain member of the group out of the building but knew that she couldn't. She smiled cheerfully as she gave everyone a hug and smiled fakely with the certain member.

"Come on. Let me take you to your seats. The show is going to start soon." Blue stated as she took the group to their seats. She then disappeared as she made her way to the stage. Before going on she changed outfits in a blink of an eye and was wearing a shiny blue dress that went up to a bit past mid-thigh. Her hair was slightly curled, she had a bit of make-up, and was wearing silver heels.

"Hello people! Are you ready for tonight's feature presentation!" She questioned into the headset mike she had. The crowd responded in loud applause. "We have a great show for you tonight! Let me give you guys a short run-down! The two main leads will be played by Chloe and Alek!" She shouted as a picture of Chloe and Alek appeared behind her on the curtains(thank you projectors)

"Alright! Alright! I know you guys are excited so I'll stop the casting there! I hope you enjoy!" Blue left the stage with the sound of insane clapping and whistling. The curtains open and the show begins.

**Author's Note: Go back to chapter 6-9 if you want to see the show. Just ignore the Blue parts(except when she's the "sorcerer") and stop reading when in chapter 9 you get to the white light part. The three characters besides Alek and Chloe that will make an appearance in the play are: Blue- Plays the Sorceror; Jeffrey- Plays Maurice; and lastly Lili-plays the pack of rabid wolves(there will be holograms of her to make it seem as if there are many and she is in a costume. All the other characters even though in the chapters are played by the rest of TNLOCK cast the actual performance the characters will be played by random people. Thank You and enjoy. Now I shall fast forward to where we left off.**

Chloe felt her heart lurch in her chest and she knew that Alek was **gone.** "ALEK!" Chloe yelled out one final time before she collapsed on the floor right then and there and started crying up a storm; grief for the loss of **Alek** filling her up to the core…

Gaston, Dr. Doctor, and The Nurse stared at Chloe as if she was crazy. She quickly got off and push past them jumping on her horse and racing home(aka Alek's mansion/castle. She now considers it home) She passed her house and Maurice saw her. "CHLOE!" He yelled running to try to catch up with her…which was impossible for his old bones especially since she was on a horse.

"ALEK! HE'S DEAD! I HAVE TO GO BACK!" She yelled before disappearing into the woods.

"CHLOE!" He yelled out in anguish falling to his knees.

"Old man! Where is your daughter?" Gaston questioned sauntering over.

"Gone! She's gone back to the beast!" Maurice yelled out. Gaston was starting to question if everyone in Maurice's family is crazy but he figured hey why not go save Chloe from the so call beast and then marry her.

"I will go rescue her!" Gaston stated trudging to the front of the woods with his sidekick Le Fou. He turned around to see all of the townspeople gathering round. "I will go save your daughter from that retched beast you speak up!"

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank You Gaston! I don't know how I'll ever repay you!" Maurice yelled out.

"By giving me your daughter's hand in marriage!" Gaston yelled loudly.

Maurice paled knowing that Chloe would resent him for the rest of her life if he agreed to this but he only wished for her safety and being with the beast was not the best for her safety. "I-I agree. Let all the town hear that I Maurice, promise you,Gaston my daughter, Chloe's hand in marriage if you rescue her from the beast and bring her back home safe."

Maurice moved his head down in shame. It was done. He had done the contract with the people as witnesses.

"I shall be off!" Gaston yelled taking a step into the woods. "Oh! One more thing! I'll let Chloe know how your not safe enough to see her since you'll be in a mental facility for the rest of your life!" Gaston yelled as Dr. Doctor and the mental ward workers grabbed Maurice pulling him up to his feet and forcing him into a small cage on a carriage.

"You can't do this! NO!" Maurice yelled as Gaston and his sidekick left into the woods as his carriage left to take him to the mental ward. "Oh no…what have I done… have I promised my daughter to a worst fate then with the beast." Maurice whispered to himself. "Forgive me… Chloe…"

**Meanwhile with Chloe:**

Chloe had just gotten back to her home and jumped off her horse feeling tears well up again in her eyes as she pushed open the doors running inside, up the stairs, till she made it to Alek's room. She burst in to the room that was filled with sadness, grief, pain, suffering, and _death._

All of the castle's occupants were inside the room mourning for the loss of their Master. "CHLOE!" They all yelled shocked that she had returned. Chloe fell to her knees next to Alek's bed where he layed in eternal sleep.

"Alek! Alek! I'm sorry!" Chloe whispered out crying. "If I had never shown up you would never be dead. I'm sorry…" A tear fell from her eye landing on Alek's face. Two tears on his eyes, two tears on his cheeks, one tear on his nose, and three tears on his lips. Chloe slowly lent in, closing her eyes and kissed his lips.

Time seemed to stand still. The occupants were all with their mouths hanging wide open. No one could say a word not even a sound. Not that they could because Time did indeed stand still. Black smoke enveloped the floor near the foot of the bed. The lights flickered on and off before a power outage happened and it was dark. A bright light fell only on a form that started taking shape and once the smoke disappeared in it's place was the Sorceror.

"Thy spell that was cast on Thee Alek was for not showing kindness to an old little lady who was really me in disguise! I cursed thee! I took pity on thou and helped you get to the girl up in the tower. Yet you die! You Die! You Die to protect her!" The Sorceror points to Chloe's form that is still frozen in time. Her lips on Alek's. "A mere girl who means everything for thou yet thou means nothing to her. A girl you saved not for the curse but from your own heart. I shall take pity on you and the girl. For the girl cries and weeps for a monster like thou. She weeps for your death and blames herself. She blames herself wrongly."

The Sorceror pauses as she whips out her golden staff and raises it above her head. "I take pity on thou Alek! You died before the rose died to save a girl's life. A girl who despised you! You showed compassion! A trait you were missing before! You also showed love! So for those two great acts I take pity on you! You shall not die!" The Sorceror's staff starts glowing. She points it towards Alek's dead form and several different colored lights(thank you laser effects) shower the room.

The Sorceror's dark cloud appears around her enveloping her. Once it disappears so does she. Her voice rings out. "I took pity on thee! Thou was kissed by a girl! Yet you have not earned her love! The curse of beast stays strong on thou! Be Quick! For the clock is ticking! Or shall I say: the Petals are falling!"

Time continues as the lights go back on and Chloe slowly retreats from kissing Alek. A single tear now falls from her eyes landing on Alek's heart. His eyes soon start twitching. A second later they slowly open. His vision is blurry but soon comes into focus. "Y-Your back." He murmured as he weakly pushed his hand onto's Chloe's cheek for a second before sliding it down losing strength.

Chloe gripped his hand to her cheek crying in shock and joy. "Y-Your ALIVE!" She pounced on him throwing herself onto the bed to hug him. He smiled weakly and comforted Chloe who had been crying for him. Right when he found the strength to place an arm around Chloe the door banged open and Gaston came in. Once he caught sight of Chloe on the bed with a…with a…with a BEAST he yelled "STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BEAST!" He quickly dashed grabbing Chloe and pulling her away from Alek's embrace into his own stepping back several steps glaring at Alek.

"Gaston! Let me go!" Chloe yelled.

"C-Chloe!" Alek weakly cried out. "L-Let her go!" He pleaded to Gaston struggling to get up.

"Do not worry my dear I shall kill him and then we can get married like planned!" Gaston yelled throwing Chloe into the arms of his sidekick as he took out his sword. When Alek heard that they planned to get married his heart broke into a million of pieces. He should have known that Chloe didn't care even the slightest bit about him.

A cry and a thump were heard as the furniture and items in the house came alive to fight. Gaston was pushed onto the floor by the Wardrobe. Chloe started running to Alek but Gaston grabbed her ankle making her fall. Chloe cried out in pain as she fell and felt her ankle get twisted.

Alek felt a burning rage towards this man who hurt Chloe. He somehow found the strength to get up from bed and run to Chloe's aide raising her up and putting her behind him. Gaston threw the Wardrobe off of him almost breaking her doors as he got up murder apparent in his eyes. Alek let out a roar and charged at Gaston hitting him like a football player, ramming him through the door that broke and down the stair railings. Then there was silence.

"Alek! Chloe yelled while she ran down the stairs. The Wardrobe holding Gaston's little sidekick hostage. Chloe felt fear pierce her heart as she saw blood surrounding Alek. Gaston was under Alek but his body could not be seen. The question that ran through Chloe's head was: The pool of blood around the bodies…who's blood is it…Gaston's…or _**Alek's**_….

_**M: DONE! WHAT DID YOU THINK! 18 PAGES YAY! If you want to find out what happens next REVIEW!**_


End file.
